Soohorang
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: AU. PyeongChang: Olympic Games, or how the wrong bag is about to change the life of Maura Isles - ice dancer - and Jane Rizzoli - captain of the hockey team. Based on a story that once got published here but that the author ended up deleting. Updates on Sunday and Thursday. Reviews more than appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Maura walked to one of the large windows of the bedroom to observe the view: trees everywhere - covered in snow - a dozen of high-rises similar to the one she was currently in and if she looked down then she would see people the size of ants coming and going through the Olympic village of Gangneung. The place still looked unfamiliar but she knew that within a matter of days, she would remember it for the rest of her life.

She wasn't tired. She didn't feel jet lagged. As a matter of fact, a surge of excitement was already rising in her stomach. Adrenaline was rushing fast through her veins. Her heart was pounding loud.

She wanted to go outside. She wanted to walk the alleys and see the rink. She needed to touch the ice, to understand its soul. Then and only then would she allow herself to ice-skate on it. People used to say that her rituals were some kind of superstition whereas she simply saw them as a sign of respect towards the rink and towards the ice.

Ice-skating was just like a romantic relationship to her: it required time and patience to understand each other. It was made of compromises, of frustration and of victories.

"Alright..."

She turned around, crossed her arms against her chest and cast a glance at the room. It was small but nice even if she wasn't very fond of the fuschia and coral shades. The blanket featuring an image of each sport represented at the Games made her smile. She liked it not as much as a fashion statement but because it highlighted the idea that details did have their importance, that they could make the difference at times. And it was exactly the motto she tried to apply to her life.

She walked to her travel bags and opened one of them but instead of the smoothness of her clothes, her fingers hit something hard as she plunged her hand in it.

"What is that?!"

She took a puck out of the bag, then another one. She looked at them closely. They both had a named engraved in the vulcanized rubber: Jane Rizzoli. She sat on the bed and proceeded to take a couple of shirts and hoodies out of the bag. These weren't hers, they belonged to someone taller.

She sighed.

"Oh, come on..."

In four olympic entries, it was the first time that her bags got mixed with the ones of another athlete and as much as she had some spare time, she didn't want to waste it looking for an American hockey player named Jane Rizzoli.

Someone knocked on the door.

What was it now? She rolled her eyes – barely hiding her annoyance – and walked to the door. She opened it but immediately made a step backwards as she came face-to-face with one of her favorite pairs of skates.

"I think these are yours and I think you got my stuff."

A dark-haired girl stood in the doorway holding Maura's skates; a travel bag on her shoulder. She was tall and athletic. She looked blasé. Casual. Full of self-confidence. Even cocky maybe.

Hoarse voice.

"Oh. Are you Jane? Jane..."

"Rizzoli, yeah. That's me. I think our bags got mixed at the reception desk. What a brilliant idea the delegation had to force us to use the same ones..."

"I'm..."

"Maura, Maura Isles. I know who you are. We all know who you are!"

The remark made Maura feel uncomfortable. Not knowing what to say back, she opened the door to let Jane come in before rushing to the bed to put the pucks, the shirts and the hoodies back in the bag.

"So you... You play hockey?"

Maura bit her lower lip. She blushed. What was it that she always failed at trying to sound casual? She wasn't good at making conversation, even less with someone she didn't know at all.

"Nah, actually I'm in the bobsleigh team."

"... Oh..."

Jane burst out laughing as she realized that Maura had missed her sarcastic tone and she now looked completely lost.

"I'm kidding. I'm the captain of the hockey team, yeah. Yeah, I play hockey. It was a joke, just a joke. Nothing but a joke. You know... Something that's supposed to make people laugh?" Maura stayed blank. "Never mind."

Jane dropped Maura's bag and skates on the floor. She grabbed her own belongings instead then cast a quick glance at the bedroom.

"So that's what individual apartments look like..."

It wasn't a reproach but it made Maura feel bad nonetheless. She knew that most of the athletes had to share their bedrooms. She had shared hers in the past. Individual apartments were a privilege, no matter how small they were. She knew that.

Yet something pushed her to find a justification to her special status.

"I need quietness to focus."

"Don't we all need that?"

Maura swallowed hard wanting nothing but to die right away. She was mortified and just like every time it happened, she began to stutter and mumble inaudible words.

"Oh... Yes, of course. That's not what I... It's not... I mean... I know. It's..."

Jane didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. She walked back to the door with that almost insolent casualness, said hi to a couple of girls in the hallway and winked at Maura who was still trying to apologize for what she had just said.

"See you later, Maura Isles."

Jane disappeared as fast as she had showed up. Maura remained still for long seconds - lost in her thoughts - until the brouhaha of the corridor made her come back to reality. People were coming and going joyfully shouting at each other. If it weren't for the olympic logo on the walls, the place oddly looked like winter camp.

A guy walked by and whistled as he checked out Maura's legs.

"Hey, sexy..." He froze the moment he noticed whom he was talking to. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Maura looked at him walk away shamefully. She stepped back in her bedroom, closed the door and leaned against it before closing her eyes. The quietness of the place enveloped her right away. She needed that.

A loud sigh passed her lips.

It was not how she had imagined her very last Olympic Games to start.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm overwhelmed; I didn't think I'd receive such a warm welcome (back).**_

 **Chapter 2:**

"They fuck each other. Look at the way she looks at him. It's so obvious."

Stephanie's remark made Jane roll her eyes. She liked Stephanie a lot and she considered her as a close friend but sometimes the alternate captain of the hockey team saw things where there was nothing to see.

"They're partners, Steph. Ice dancing partners, not lovers. They have an awesome chemistry, yeah, you're right about that but that doesn't mean..."

"Oh it does, believe me."

Jane cast a reproachful glance at Stephanie but she immediately focused back on Maura.

Maura was in full chat with Tommy Valentine, her skating partner. The two of them shared an incredible bond, that was undeniable. They had something that the other skaters didn't have and it added even more to the legend they both had built around their partnership over the years.

As a matter of fact, Maura didn't look the same person when she was with him. She always looked relaxed and at ease when with Tommy whereas she never seemed to be comfortable around others.

Yet it didn't mean that they were intimate.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend anyway?"

"Since when that prevents people from fucking others?" Stephanie laughed. "I didn't say they were exclusive. Maura's said to be quite close to a bunch of other athletes starting with some Canadian ice dancer. Ella something... I forgot her name. The Queen of the Ice surely knows how to make the ice melt in her private life. I mean, look at her. Everything about her screams sex. She has a lot of sex appeal and she knows it."

The Queen of the Ice.

Jane smiled. She liked the nickname. It suited Maura Isles very well.

The girl was secretive and she had the reputation to be cold, almost unfriendly. The only people she happened to be close to were Tommy and the rest of their team. Nobody knew anything about her except for her talent. Because she was talented, extremely talented even. She and Tommy were the best ice dancers in the world.

They belonged to this category of athletes who write history, whose names people never forget. And these were their last Olympics.

"Forget about her, Jane. Maura's out of your league. She's out of everyone's league!"

"I'm not interested in her."

"Oh, please... Are you kidding me? I can't blame you though. She's cute, cute but unreachable. The flag bearer belongs to another planet."

Of course Maura and Tommy had been chosen to be the flag bearers for the opening ceremony. It had been a surprise to absolutely nobody and nobody had complained because it was only fair.

Jane sighed. Stephanie was right but she, Jane, was too stubborn to admit it.

"I. Am. Not. Interested. She's just... She's just fascinating. Everything about her is fascinating. She's intimidating and hypnotizing at the same time because of who she is and because of her record. She and Tommy have been undefeated at the Olympics for eight years now. It's huge."

"Yeah and that's why I wouldn't like to be in her shoes right now. They have a lot of pressure on their shoulders."

It was true. There was a lot of expectation on the hockey team but it was nothing at all compared to what Maura and Tommy had to face. Added to the bitterness of knowing these were their last games, their emotions really must have been tough to handle even if they didn't show it.

Jane smiled at Stephanie. Then she observed the room. The lounge was packed with American athletes. They would all leave for the opening ceremony within twenty-minutes now. Everyone was gathering in there. The place was noisy and the excitement was palpable.

"They'll handle it. I have no doubt about it."

"And I know how you are when you start crushing on someone." Stephanie passed her arm around Jane's shoulders to drag her closer to her. "We're not on vacation here, Jane... Hmm? Let's just focus on the game, ok? Forget about her, forget about all of this. There's a whole team who needs you and a whole country backing for you. Don't screw it now."

"I won't."

Jane was going to add something when someone bumped into her. She barely had the time to turn her head around that Maura was already apologizing.

"I'm sorry."

Maura didn't stop though. She barely looked at Jane. She went straight to a dark-haired girl who was standing in the doorway wearing a Canadian sweater. The scene made Stephanie laugh.

"Speaking of the devil..." Stephanie grabbed Jane by the elbow. She discreetly showed her the Canadian athlete. "This is Ella."

"Oh."

Maura kissed the Canadian figure skater at the corner of her mouth. It barely lasted a second but neither Jane nor Stephanie missed it.

"See?"

Jane's heart tightened a bit. Her ego was bruised.

First the kiss and now Maura's hand on Ella's forearm. Both girls' attitude was clear enough: this had nothing to do with the bond Maura and Tommy had when together. What Stephanie and Jane were now witnessing wasn't platonic at all.

"Glad to learn all the girls aren't straight in ice-skating." Jane sighed. "But if she really sees all these people, when does she find the time to practice?!"

"She's the queen for a reason. Get used to it."

Jane felt defeated. Ella was beautiful. She and Maura looked perfect together. No matter the exact nature of their relationship, it made sense. It all did.

A wave of frustration began to grow in Jane's stomach. She clenched her fists, swallowed back the bitter taste of defeat and brightly smiled at Stephanie. Her friend was right. She was here for one thing and one thing only: hockey.

"PyeongChang here we come... Let's go get this gold medal!"

The over-enthusiastic tone didn't fool Stephanie.

"You're ok?"

If Jane appreciated the fact that her friend honestly cared about her well-being, her stupid ego prevented her from admitting it. Hiding behind jokes and shallow remarks was easier. It required a lot less courage. She wasn't good at opening up to people. It made her feel weak, vulnerable.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in her? Or at least not that way. Get your mind out of the gutter, Steph! Or get you someone to release all that sexual tension with."

Stephanie didn't insist. She knew that it was better not to. So she laughed instead and she gave Jane a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Now this is how I like my captain!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry if I can't update more than twice a week right now but I'm very busy off line.**_

 **Chapter 3:**

Maura hadn't slept well at all. The excitement caused by the opening ceremony slowly had melted into the nervousness brought up by the first day of competition of the team event and as much as she knew that she needed to focus on her program, a part of her couldn't help thinking that it was the last time that she and Tommy represented their country.

It made her feel sad and bitter. People were right: time cruelly did fly by.

"What are you thinking about?"

Maura looked up at Tommy. The rest of their team was casually talking over breakfast in a rather empty dining hall. It was very early. Most of athletes were still sleeping. Maura looked straight into her partner's eyes and she timidly smiled at him.

"You perfectly know what I'm thinking about because you're actually thinking about the same."

Her love for Tommy didn't look like any other kind of love. He was neither a brother nor a friend, even less a lover. Their relationship was unique. She loved their bond more than anything.

Tommy grabbed her hand. He gently squeezed it for support.

They didn't need to speak to understand each other. They rarely argued. If they disagreed on some point then they simply discussed it. Their connection wasn't easy but it worked out in the most beautiful way Maura could have ever asked for.

Tommy was so much more than family.

A sudden movement on Maura's left caught her attention. She looked in said direction: the cocky hockey player Jane Rizzoli was eating breakfast a few tables away. On her own. Maura observed her for long seconds before focusing back on her team. It wasn't the right day to think about something else than ice dancing.

...

"Come with me."

Jane started with surprise. She hadn't heard anyone come nearer yet one of Maura's coaches now was standing next to her.

"Oh... You want me to leave?" Jane cast a glance at the rink. Many people attended the practice. "I'm sorry, I thought I could stay here."

Jane blushed. She had chosen a very discreet spot in the arena, far enough from the rink itself to make sure that Maura wouldn't see her. Obviously her plan had failed.

Olga Ostrachenka – Maura and Tommy's coach and choreographer – laughed.

"Oh, no. You're allowed to stay. But why don't you come closer to the rink? Maura asked me to come and tell you that you didn't need to remain so far from us."

The situation was embarrassing. Jane had wanted to pass unnoticed but the exact opposite now was happening. So she stood up and she quietly followed Olga all the way down to the rink.

"I didn't know you like ice dance."

Olga's Russian accent was thick. It reminded Jane of her piano teacher when she was a kid.

"Well... Actually it's the first time I..." Jane felt stupid, like caught in the act. "I was just curious."

Olga smiled.

"It's okay."

Maura looked at Jane out of the corner of her eye as she saw the hockey player choose a seat near the rink but she remained focused on what David – the second coach – was telling her and Tommy.

They didn't have a lot of time for practice, barely thirty minutes. She couldn't afford to waste any second doing anything else.

Yet the moment she got out of the rink, she walked to Jane to talk to her.

"You're an early bird."

Jane didn't look cocky anymore. As a matter of fact, she looked timid and uncomfortable. Maura wondered why. Though it was cute to see a different side of Jane. Maura simply hadn't expected it.

"I couldn't sleep anymore." Jane showed the rink. "Nice job. Ice dance seems to be a very demanding sport."

"Does it surprise you?"

"... Maybe a bit, yeah. Your balance too. I don't know how you can handle all these lifts." Jane was ashamed of admitting it but something told her that Maura wanted her to be sincere. "At what time is your competition?"

"It starts at 9am."

Jane checked the giant clock of the arena: they had two hours left.

"Would you like to stay with us?"

Maura showed Jane the rest of the team but Jane shook her head. She knew that it wasn't a good idea. Maura was about to compete, she needed to focus. There was no time for a chat as much as Jane would have loved it.

"Hey!"

A sultry tone of voice made Jane and Maura look at the rink. Ella was there. She brightly smiled at Maura and she gave Jane a mischievous wink. Maura immediately went to hug her.

"How are you?"

Ella pouted.

The worst of all was that Jane didn't even feel jealous. She was looking at both ice dancers as we look at something beautiful, at something obvious. Ella was nice. She was friendly and full of life.

"You know how I feel on D-day..."

Maura laughed. She waved hello at Ella's dance partner before casting a quick glance at Jane who looked more and more uncomfortable.

"I do... Good luck to the two of you."

Maura hugged Ella. Then she watched her go away and she focused back on Jane as if nothing had happened. And perhaps nothing had happened. Jane bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a scream of frustration. Stephanie was responsible of her latent paranoia over Ella and Maura. Jane was going to kill her.

"So... Jane Rizzoli..." Maura put her hands on her hips. She looked at Jane from head to toe then she mischievously smiled at her. "Will you be my special guest today? Unless you have to practice, of course. Or meet with your team, I don't know. At what time is your practice?"

"At 2pm but we have a briefing at 1pm."

"So you do have time to be my guest."

Jane swallowed hard. Maura was being very playful. Was she trying to flirt with her? Or was it just the way she was before a competition? Or the way she happened to be in her daily life with pretty much anyone?

Though it wasn't the reputation she had. The Queen of the Ice didn't look cold and uneachable anymore.

"I don't wanna bother ya. I mean I know how important all of this is to you and to everyone. I should just leave you now."

"Oh." Maura didn't hide her surprise nor her disappointment. Jane obviously had taken her aback. "I see."

Jane stood up.

"Good luck to you. I... I'll think about you. And good luck to Ella, she's a nice girl. Good luck to the two of you."

The last remark made Maura squint her eyes but Jane left before her to have time to say anything back. If Maura had been surprised by Jane's presence at the arena at first, she had to admit that she was even more surprised by how fast it all now had ended.

One more time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Thank you everyone for the reviews and suggestions (there might be a little something with both on the ice) and I hope the European readers are not too cold at home!**_

 **Chapter 4:**

 _May these flowers bring you luck for your last Olympic Games, Maura._

 _With love, Constance & Charles Isles._

Maura read the note three times before looking at the bouquet of roses. Anger rose in her stomach. She tore the note, grabbed the bouquet and throwed the whole into the first paper basket she found in the hallway near her room.

She didn't want her parents' flowers. She didn't need them.

She angrily walked down the hallway until she reached the lounge room but she stopped on the doorway as soon as she noticed that Jane was inside with the rest of the hockey team. The group was very focused on something that Jane was showing them.

Maura walked in. She discreetly went to pick up a bottle of water in the fridge and she was about to leave again when one of the hockey girls noticed her presence.

"Congratulations for the first place."

The whole hockey team looked up. Maura blushed. She timidly nodded at the girl who had just congratulated her.

"Thank you." She cast a glance at Jane who was looking at her too before smiling at the hockey player whose name she didn't know. "There's still the free dance left though. We haven't won yet."

They hadn't won yet but she and Tommy's short dance performance had made the difference and the US team was now leading the team event. Maura knew it. Everybody knew it.

"What are you going to dance on?"

Jane's question made Maura's heart beat a bit faster. Maura let another athlete come in the lounge room. She looked at him then she replied to Jane with as much calm and casualness as she could show.

"On _Mein Herr_ from _Cabaret_."

"Oh cool, I like that." Jane looked at one of the girls of her team who had just laughed. She mumbled while blushing. "Just shut up, Steph..."

Maura politely smiled. She felt stupid standing there in the doorway with a bottle of water in hand while a whole team of hockey players was staring at her with great curiosity.

"It's okay. Everybody doesn't have to like _Cabaret_. The pace suits our skating, that's why Tommy and I chose to perform on it."

"As a matter of fact, it mostly suits your personality." Tommy passed an arm around Maura's shoulder. Then he gently kissed her temple. She hadn't seen him come closer. "And maybe mine a little too." He looked at the hockey team. "I'm looking forward to watching your first match. It won't be an easy one, these Swedish girls are good too."

Jane showed him one of the notes she previously had put down on the table.

"We are!"

Maura looked at Tommy. Then she looked at Jane and she felt jealous. Why couldn't she sound as casual as these two? It wasn't fair. Eager to put an end to something she saw as a personal fail, she smiled at her dance partner.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yep. You too?" Maura nodded at him. "Alright, let's go." Tommy waved at the hockey team. "Good luck, girls!"

"Good luck to the two of you as well!"

Maura tried to thank the girl who had just spoken but not a single sound got out of her mouth and by the time she was ready to try again, Tommy had already dragged her down the hallway towards the elevators.

He pressed the button before playfully smiling at Maura. Maura rolled her eyes. She knew that smile, she knew it by heart.

Tommy burst out laughing.

"You like her, don't you?" Maura remained quiet. The doors of the elevator opened: she and Tommy walked in. The doors got closed. Tommy spoke again. "She's not your type but you like her. Am I right?"

Maura sighed. She looked up at the ceiling and she counted until three in her head just to win some time.

"You know how much I dislike rhetorical questions, Tommy."

"It's not a rhetorical question!"

"Of course, it is. You perfectly know what you want to hear from me and you perfectly know what I'm going to tell you."

Tommy screamed in victory. Though it was a ridiculous victory because Maura couldn't hide anything from him. He knew her too well.

"Ask her out."

The doors of the elevator opened. They both walked out of it and they slowly made their way to the dining hall.

"I don't ask people out. I just sleep with them and _basta_."

"Then why don't you just do that?"

Maura pursed her lips. She had no problem with having one-night stands with people she liked. As a matter of fact, she was very good at separating feelings from sexual needs even during a competition as important as the Olympics.

Yet it was different with Jane.

"As you've just implied it, she's the exception who confirms the rule." Maura swallowed hard. It had cost her a lot to admit it to Tommy. "She's not single anyway. She's dating a Canadian hockey player: Brian Sanders."

"How do you know that? Did she tell you about him?"

"I read it online."

Maura blushed. She rushed to the first available tray just to avoid Tommy's incredulous look. It was shameful to admit that she had checked Jane Rizzoli's background online because it was very telling.

Tommy laughed.

"Hey, just because it's online doesn't mean it's true. Do I have to remind you what people say about us online?"

Tommy had a point but Maura was too stubborn to admit it.

"Neither does it mean that it's wrong."

Learning that Jane had a boyfriend had surprised Maura a lot. Not only had she still to see Jane hang out with said Canadian player but she also had assumed – wrongly – that Jane was into girls and girls only.

She had jumped to conclusions and she was very ashamed of it.

"If we lead the free dance, you ask her out. Deal?"

Tommy's suggestion cracked up Maura. She picked a yogurt, put it on her tray and she walked to the next food stand.

"Is that a challenge?"

Tommy knew that Ella and Adam often got a better score than them in the free dance but he also knew that Maura would do her best to make sure that they would win the team event. She wasn't here on vacation, she had come to PyeongChang to win gold. Twice. She wouldn't lose on purpose.

"It is. Do you take it up?"

Maura pouted in defeat. It wasn't fair: right from the start Tommy knew that she would say yes. He had tricked her and she ridiculously had fallen in his trap.

"You're going to pay it at some point, Tommy Valentine. Do you know this?"

"At your and Jane's wedding?"

"Shut your mouth."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews!**_

 **Chapter 5:**

"Mascara? Oh my, Jane Rizzoli! So it's a date..."

"It's not a date. It's just two people going somewhere for a couple of hours."

Together.

It was a date but Jane didn't want to admit it.

She cast a glance at Stephanie whose smirk said a lot more than a thousand words. Her friend and Olympic roomie came to stand in the doorway of the bathroom with her arms crossed against her chest.

She looked entertained.

Jane rolled her eyes. Then she focused back on her reflection in the mirror. Had she put on too much mascara? She wasn't very fond of makeup yet she wanted to make an effort for Maura and she knew that mascara made her look somewhat better.

"Hey! Can I borrow..." Stacey – another American hockey player – showed up behind Stephanie. "Oh boy. Mascara, Jane? I didn't know you have a date. Who's the lucky one?"

Jane rolled her eyes again.

"It. Is. Not. A. Date."

"Oh yes, it is a date." Stacey smirked. "Now I understand why you sucked at today's practice."

"What?!" Jane shrieked. She turned around to look at Stacey as if her friend had lost her mind. "I didn't suck!"

Couldn't they just leave her alone anyway? Jane pushed them outside of the bathroom and she locked the door behind her. She needed quietness in order to get ready for that special moment with Maura.

Maura.

Thinking about the ice dancer made Jane smile.

She had been surprised when she had got Maura's note in her mailbox asking her whether she wanted them to spend some time together at some point.

Maura had posted it only a few hours after winning gold with the rest of the American ice figure skating team. Jane had attended the venue. Discreetly. On her own. And Maura's aura on ice had been haunting her ever since.

...

"How are they? How are the medals?"

Jane's question got a soothing effect on Maura's latent nervousness. Talking about sport – about her results – was a lot easier than talking about herself. She did that all the time with the media. It was a comforting and easy game.

"They're nice but it's their symbol that I like the most. You do it for your country, it's an amazing honor. A unique feeling. That's why the Olympics are so different from any other competition."

"Even more when these are your last Games, I suppose."

The remark touched Maura a lot more than what she allowed herself to show. Jane was right. That gold medal tasted differently because it was her very last one with the rest of the ice figure skating team.

There was bitterness and pride in this medal, and an ounce of sadness that Maura desperately tried to hide behind a bright smile.

"Hmm."

Maura looked up but she focused on the sea instead of looking at Jane who was walking by her side on the beach. She liked a lot the fact that Gangneung happened to be a beach resort town even if it were way too cold to go for a swim.

A stroll on the beach then a coffee in the Olympic Village: these were great plans for a date-that-wasn't-officially-a-date. Neutral plans. It was exactly what Maura needed. She didn't even know for sure whether Jane was single nor if she was interested in her that way. The situation was delicate and quite stressful.

Maura pursed her lips as she held back a growl of frustration. She clenched her fists.

The situation was Tommy's fault. It always was Tommy's fault anyway.

"What are you going to do when you retire?"

The conversation was taking a turn that made Maura feel uncomfortable. It wasn't Jane's fault though. The hockey player simply was trying to make conversation but retiring from sport immensely scared Maura.

"I don't know." Maura chose to be sincere. For once she didn't try to hide behind a thick wall of appearances and she even let her feelings show through her voice that uncontrollably began to shake. "Skating is my whole life."

"Did you start at a young age?"

"I was 4... Classic plans from a classic Bostonian WASP family. I met Tommy when I was 6 and we started dancing together the very next year. You know the rest. I mean I suppose you do. See? Classic! How about you?"

"Classic plans from a classic Bostonian Italian-American middle-class family. I began to play hockey because my older brother played too. Then it grew on me. You're an only child, right?"

Maura nodded: an only child but mostly a lonely one. At least skating had changed that scheme.

"I miss Boston. Perhaps I'll move there back once the season's over. Tommy and I went to Detroit for professional purposes only."

Like many ice figure skaters. They also had spent several months in Montreal to work with a French-Canadian choreographer in order to prepare for the Olympics.

"That'd be nice. And we'd see each other more often that way!" Jane blushed. She had tried to sound casual but her remark only had betrayed her desires. Maura still intimidated her a lot. It was very confusing because Jane had never felt like that before. "Oh, look!"

Jane showed Maura a giant mascot of the Olympics in the distance. It was the biggest one she had seen so far. Maura laughed.

"It's Soohorang, that's the name of the mascot. 'Sooho' stands for protection in Korean and 'rang' or 'ho-rang' actually means 'white tiger' which is what Soohorang is. It's a white tiger. 'rang' also pays tribute to a local song: 'jeon-seon-A-ri-rang'."

"You speak Korean?!"

"Unfortunately I don't but Tommy and I went to the Korean cultural exhibitions set up in the museum that is located next to the library. You know, that small building... The library is a nice place too. They have English translations of Korean literature."

"The library? You go to the library?"

Exhibitions, libraries... Where did Maura find the time for all these activities? Jane knew for a fact that the ice dancer and her partner had to face a high demand from the media. Her schedule must have been tight.

"Don't you like reading?"

Jane seemed to hesitate for long seconds.

"I do, mostly detective novels though... But I can't concentrate on a book here. There's too much pressure, too much... You know. Life's buzzing at the Olympics."

"Then you should try meditation. It brings a great balance not only to your body but also to your mind."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for your reviews and for your patience because I know that I am a slow-burn author which can be frustrating - however I promise you that Rizzles should happen soon now.**_

 **Chapter 6:**

Stephanie walked into the locker room but she stopped right away the moment she spotted Jane on the floor. Jane was sitting there in a yoga position with her eyes closed. Alone. Stephanie frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm meditating."

The answer cracked up Stephanie.

"What for?!"

Jane opened one eye. Stephanie was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I don't know... Maybe to bear with your incessant questions for a start?" Jane sighed. She really wanted to do her best but meditation wasn't her thing. So she opened both eyes. Then she shrugged a bit helplessly. "Maura told me I should try meditation so here I am."

"Oh jeez." Stephanie sat down on a bench. She took her shoes off and got her skates out of her bag. "I can't believe the two of you didn't even make out. I mean... Seriously... What kind of date was that?! You're not 12 anymore and we're not here for the rest of our life, Jane. There's only 10 days left. Then we're back to Boston. Without Maura."

Jane nodded. Stephanie was right. Walking on the beach and talking was nice but sadly she and Maura were running out of time for that.

"I'm gonna ask her if she wants to go to the concert with me tonight at the American House."

Every country represented at the Olympics had what was called a house. These were located in the Village and they held every kind of events during the Games. Athletes were very fond of them. The parties were not to be missed.

And Jane wanted to enjoy them with Maura.

"Do you think she's the kind of girl who wants to go to a concert?"

Stephanie's question was fair. Maura Isles wasn't a party girl. Yet it was the only plan that Jane had in mind.

"I have no idea..."

The rest of the hockey team loudly walked into the locker room. Jane smiled at Stephanie. Their conversation was over: now it was game time.

...

"We could have gone to the hockey center. They have like 10,000 seats. I'm pretty sure we would have been able to find at least 2 available seats."

Maura vehemently shook her head. She wasn't particularly stubborn but she wouldn't change her mind about this conversation no matter how hard Tommy tried.

"No, Tommy. This place is perfect."

Tommy Valentine cast a glance at the room. He didn't look convinced at all.

"It's a freaking McDonald's restaurant, Maura."

The only McDonald's restaurant of the whole Village. Thus it was packed, impersonal and noisy which was exactly what Maura wanted: this place brought her the anonymity that she needed.

"I won't attend her games. What if I'm there and she loses?"

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Stop being superstitious. It's ridiculous. It's common for ice figure skaters to go to the hockey games to support the team. Besides, I'm sure she'd love having you there cheering for her like the groupie you are."

"I am not a groupie!" Maura's tone betrayed her latent susceptibility. Tommy smirked. "I am... I am just interested in what she does."

"Yeah sure."

"Tommy!" Maura pursed her lips. She should have never asked Tommy to come with her. What a stupid idea she had had. "Can we just focus on the game? Please."

Tommy nodded. He didn't want to tease Maura too much. As a matter of fact, he knew that he couldn't afford to do this. Not here, not now. Not at the Olympics.

They both needed to remain close and comfortable around each other if they wanted to win gold.

"There's... There's a concert, tonight. I was thinking that maybe I could invite her. What do you think? I guess it's some indie rock band. That's what the description said online."

Tommy smiled. Maura's attitude was full of timidity and doubts. It was unusual and cute. Hopefully it wouldn't have an impact on their competition though. Tommy knew how important it was for Maura to win gold for their last Games. Of course it was important for him as well but seeing Maura disappointed and feeling guilty was the last thing Tommy wanted to witness. It would break his heart if it ever happened.

"There's going to be a lot of people there. It's not... It's not very intimate."

Maura sighed yet she kept an eye on the score on television. Jane's team was doing fine. It wasn't a nerve wracking game. Everything was going smoothly.

"It's not very subtle if I suggest her to come to my room right away."

"But it's closer to what you want, isn't it?"

Maura smirked. She didn't have to reply to Tommy. His question was rhetorical, they both knew it.

Tommy was right.

There was something about Jane, something that obsessed Maura. Something that she hadn't felt with anyone else. She didn't know what it was and it drove her mad.

Jane Rizzoli wasn't her type. She was nice and good-looking but she wasn't her type nonetheless.

Yet Maura had nothing else in mind.

Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane.

And there she was now. On that huge tv screen a couple of feet away from hers and Tommy's table.

"She's a good hockey player, am I right?"

Tommy smiled.

"She's an excellent hockey player."

Maura swallowed hard as an uncomfortable feeling passed underneath her skin and it tightened an invisible grip on her throat. Her heart began to beat faster. She looked down at her half-empty cup of coffee and she frowned. Tears now were burning her eyes. She didn't feel fine at all.

"Yet we aren't made for each other. We don't suit each other."

Her whisper slid along her lips with a heavy bitterness. The realization was tough to handle.

Hooking up with people had always been something easy for Maura – too easy, perhaps – and now that the game had changed and that the rules were different, she was scared.

Immensely scared.

Because she knew that she could fail and she wasn't ready for that.

"What?! Oh, come on." Tommy took Maura in his arms. He hugged her tightly. "Will you stop with your nonsense already? Opposites attract. Look at me and Cassie."

Maura pondered the remark.

"You and Cassie aren't that different." Maura liked Tommy's girlfriend a lot. However she often felt guilty because she spent a lot more time with Tommy than Cassie actually did. It was nobody's fault but it wasn't easy. "Do you miss her?"

Tommy took his time to reply and Maura understood how hard the situation was for her partner. She was being selfish with her so-called drama when Tommy had real reasons to feel blue and yet he didn't complain.

"We're used to it."

Maura bitterly smiled. Their lives often made people dream but if people really knew how it was - the amount of sacrifices they made on a daily basis - then they probably would change their mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all your reviews and messages!**_

 **Chapter 7:**

Maura couldn't believe her eyes. The American house was packed with athletes who were dancing and drinking beer or even making out roughly while the rock band played on stage.

"The things I've missed..."

"What?!"

Of course Jane hadn't heard her whisper. The music was too loud and the band actually was pretty good even to Maura's unusual tastes. Maura offered Jane an apologetic smile to dismiss her very own remark and she took the hockey player's hand to drag her towards the bar.

Tonight, Maura wouldn't think about the Olympics. She would forget that these were her last Games and that the ice dance competition started within four days. She would put aside any kind of pressure she felt so she could enjoy her time with Jane.

Tonight was about fun and pleasure.

Maura locked her hazel eyes with Jane's brown ones as both girls reached the bar. A mischievous smile played on her lips. Enough with the quiet conversations on the beach: it now was time for some more adult things.

"What do you want to drink? This is on me." Maura slightly leaned against the counter to offer Jane a better view of her cleavage. "What's your favorite drink?"

"Oh, I'm a beer kind of girl actually."

If Maura had made an effort of presentation for their second date, Jane had made an effort too. Both had ditched their official olympic clothes for something more personal, something closer to their personality. And the more Maura thought about it, the more it was obvious to her that Jane actually was pretty.

Jane didn't need makeup nor heels. She looked perfect in a pair of jeans and a v-neck shirt with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Or at least Maura liked her that way.

"A beer it is then."

"What about you? What's your favorite drink?"

Maura held back a sigh. Too many convenient questions: she and Jane had to reach the next level at some point and the sooner the better.

"Oh... Wine. I like wine."

They cheered – their eyes locked – and Maura was about to make the first move towards Jane – or at least something suggestive enough - when someone ran a finger along her nape. The unexpected gesture made her start with surprise. She turned around. Ella was standing there with Megan, another Canadian ice-figure skater.

"Hey..." Maura hugged her. "What are the two of you doing here? Spying on your dear American neighbors?"

Ella burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best music venue of the week. Everyone's here! I mean... Even you! That's a first. Maura Isles is breaking the rules in PyeongChang."

Maura blushed. Ella was right though.

"We just wanted to..." Maura turned around to include Jane in the conversation but she found herself facing an empty spot instead. Jane was gone and she was nowhere to be seen. However she had left her jacket on top of the counter. "What..."

"What's wrong?"

Maura looked at Ella and Megan again.

"Jane... Jane was here like 5 seconds ago. Where has she gone to?!"

"Maybe to the bathroom?" Ella shrugged. "Anyway have fun and see you tomorrow at the arena!"

...

Maura stopped pacing her apartment. She crossed her arms against her chest and she blankly stared at Jane's jacket that was now hanging on one of the chairs of the room.

The first 15 minutes had been okay. Maura had assumed that Jane was waiting in line in the bathroom just as Ella had suggested but once the clock had reached 20 minutes of Jane's absence, Maura had understood that the hockey player had left without telling her.

Retrospectively Maura thought that her own attitude had been stupid because after these 20 minutes, she had stayed at the concert for an hour just in case Jane would return. The truth was that she hadn't known what to do. She had felt lost and confused. Abandoned even.

Why would have Jane left? Everything was going smoothly. The evening had just started. None of this made sense.

Finally after an hour waiting at the bar and three text messages to Jane that had remained unanswered, Maura had walked back to her room.

Reluctantly.

And that room now was growing on her nerves.

It was late and she should have gone to bed because she and Tommy had a practice scheduled at 10am the next morning but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Besides, what if something had happened to Jane? It was improbable but not impossible.

Maura grabbed her keys. She opened the door and was about to go for a tea in the lounge room when she almost bumped into Jane who was peacefully walking down the hallway.

"There you are!"

Jane had no choice but to stop. She loudly sighed. Hands in the pockets of her jeans, she barely looked at Maura.

"Since when do you care?"

The remark made Maura frown. Sometimes, she just didn't understand Jane's reactions. They didn't make sense. Maura wasn't good at conversing with people nor at handling situations that implied social interaction but she knew that Jane's remarks weren't fair. There was something wrong, something that she didn't get.

"What do you mean? Come in, I have your jacket."

But Maura hated conflicts so she didn't insist. She didn't rise her voice. She opened the door of her room to let Jane walk in instead.

Jane did.

She grabbed her jacket almost angrily.

"Why do you even do that?"

"Do what?"

Maura was standing by the door that she had closed. She looked at Jane timidly but with great curiosity. She needed to understand what was going on because it was too frustrating.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon! You're all over me and the next second you start flirting with Ella. In front of me. What's your plan? Are the two of you looking for a third mate? Because if so, I'm sorry to tell you that it's so not my stuff. I'm not into three ways. Maybe I should have been more specific right from the start, I don't know..."

"What?! But... Ella and I are not... It's not..."

"What, Maura? What? What's Elle for you? What do you want? Just tell me for god's sake!"

Jane's attitude couldn't have been more different than Maura's. If the argument left the ice dancer unable to speak, it gave fuel to Jane who couldn't stop anymore. It made her feel stronger and yet terribly upset too.

But the whole situation was stupid. A complete misunderstanding.

Instead of rising her voice for absolutely nothing, Maura just rolled her eyes at Jane and she closed the distance that separated her from the hockey player.

"It's not Ella I want. It's you. I... I want you."

Maura's voice flinched as the last words passed her lips but she didn't run away because she didn't want to. She always felt fearless in those moments; fearless and invulnerable.

She slid her hand along Jane's nape – her fingertips brushing Jane's warm skin there – then she leaned over for a kiss.

At last. There they were: Maura rarely had wanted something so badly.

Their lips were barely an inch apart when an alarm set off and it made them start with surprise. Maura looked all around in disbelief. What was going on, now?!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Thank you very much for all the reviews!**_

 **Chapter 8:**

"Dammit!"

Maura stopped skating as soon as she noticed that her twizzles weren't synchronized with Tommy's. She heavily sighed before skating till the edge of the rink far from everyone else.

She needed a few seconds to regroup.

Her frustration was clear even though the source of it remained unknown to most of her team and it weighed on the quality of the practice a lot. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind was somewhere else and she was so stressed that she was on the verge of exploding.

Besides she felt guilty towards Tommy and towards their coaches.

She was screwing up their last opportunity to win gold. Her attitude was not the one of a professional and it made her sick.

It was a day to forget.

"Maura, are you alright?" Olga waited for Maura to join them by the rink. Tommy was there too. "How's your hip?"

"Fine. Just fine."

It wasn't true. Maura's hip hurt but it was the least of her problems right now. She had made the pain hers anyway. The pain was part of her identity. It wasn't an issue.

"You're sure? Because your balance is off. You don't lean on your hip the way you should."

Maura clenched her teeth in order to avoid throwing in another snappy remark.

Her frustration wasn't Olga's fault. As a matter of fact, it was nobody's fault. The others didn't have to pay for her unusual bad mood. She wasn't a child anymore and she couldn't afford to be like one.

She had to start behaving like the adult she was instead.

"We have 5 minutes left." Tommy looked at Maura. "Another set of twizzles?"

Maura nodded. She quietly skated to the center of the rink where she waited for Tommy. Her partner reached her within a matter of seconds.

"I wouldn't like to be Jane when the two of you finally find some time to get laid."

Maura rolled her eyes and she feigned to be shocked when she was in fact quite amused by Tommy's remark. Tommy was the only one who knew about the reason of her frustration and it was somewhat relieving. At least Maura didn't have to find an excuse nor an explanation for her current behavior.

"Why?"

"Because your sexual frustration is such that you're going to go wild on her as soon as you get that possibility."

Maura cracked up. A smirked played on her lips as she positioned herself to start her set of twizzles.

"I swear to God that if there's another drill, I'm going to turn crazy, Tommy..."

...

A drill. A fire drill. A fucking stupid fire drill.

Jane growled. She couldn't believe that a fire drill had interrupted her and Maura just when the two of them were about to kiss and – probably – do some more. It had to be a curse of some sort.

Yes. That was it: a curse.

It was the only explanation that Jane could find.

The alarm had set off and they had walked out of Maura's room only to learn that the building had to be evacuated. Needless to say that nothing had happened after that. They had joined their respective teams outside and they hadn't even had a chance to talk to each other again yet.

Although if Jane really had to be honest, she had to admit that the drill was a bit of a blessing because she felt nervous around Maura. Way too nervous. And it was something new that she didn't know yet how to handle.

She had never felt that way with the boys and girls that she had dated until now. Something was happening in PyeongChang - with Maura - and she didn't know what. Or she knew what and it scared her to recognize it.

The truth was somewhere in between.

Being cocky around Maura didn't work nor did her usual exhuberance. That facade she had built up during all these years completely collapsed whenever she was alone with the ice dancer.

Being with Maura required a honesty and a vulnerability that Jane had a hard time to handle.

It was anything but easy.

"Jane! Watch out!"

Stephanie's voice took Jane out of her daydreams but it was already too late. Jane barely had the time to see the South Korean hockey player skate towards her at high speed that she was already flying over the rink.

Her body and her head hit the edge of the rink with such violence that she landed breathless on the floor.

Then everything slid into a dark and quiet chaos of some sort.

...

"Are you feeling better?"

Jane started with surprise. She turned her head. Maura was standing in the doorway of the lounge room with her arms crossed against her chest. She looked a tad worried which contrasted with her rather self-confident tone of voice.

As a matter of fact, she even sounded a tad angry.

Maura walked into the room.

The lounge room was empty. It was still quite early in the afternoon and most of the athletes were either competing, practicing or meeting with the media. Or even simply enjoying their time in the Village. It was a sunny day after all.

Jane nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a small concussion."

"I heard about the incident. Everyone was talking about it." Maura's voice softened a bit. "Will you be able to play your next game? The commies didn't know for sure."

The commies? Jane held back a smile. Maura had watched her on tv. Otherwise she would have never mentioned the comments that sport journalists had made about the accident.

Jane gave Maura another nod. She had been rushed to the infirmary as soon as she had collapsed but the medical team had been reassuring. She was doing fine. Although it was better if she skipped the post-match press conference and she called it a day.

Thus she had headed back to the lounge room to watch tv.

"Yeah sure. I don't even have a headache."

"Good." Maura grabbed Jane by the hand forcing her to stand up and follow her outside the lounge room. "Because I'm not done with you."

Jane frowned. What was Maura talking about? The ice dancer looked pissed. Unless it was frustration? Jane followed her without saying a word. She was amused and slightly scared too.

Maura walked down the hallway until her room. She opened the door and she pushed Jane inside with great authority. She locked the door – turned around to face Jane again – and she cleared her voice.

"I particularly dislike it when I don't finish what I have started. I find it extremely irritating, frustrating. And I hate being frustrated."

Maura briefly smiled. It was a smile full of determination and stubbornness. She wasn't here to joke. She meant what she had just said.

And without adding anything else, she grabbed Jane by the nape and she kissed her deeply.

Eagerly.

Almost angrily.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: thank you very much for your reviews, it's nice to see you're still eager to read R &I fics even now the show's over.**_

 **Chapter 9:**

"You seem to be in a better mood, today!"

Maura smiled at David – her and Tommy's choreographer – then she took a sip of water. She felt fine and it showed in her skating: her movements were graceful and light. She made just one with Tommy and with the ice.

"I really don't have a reason to complain. Today is a good day." Maura winked at Tommy. He was standing next to her on the rink. "And tomorrow will be an even better day."

The ice dance competition started at 9am on the very next day, with the short dance. Maura and Tommy were the favorite pair but Ella and her partner were better in the free dance competition. It would be a tough competition but Maura felt ready. Everything was going smoothly, physically and psychologically.

"Have you met someone? Or is it Ella again?"

Olga's remark made Maura blush. She was close to her coaches and she had no problem with them alluding to her private life – as a matter of fact, she considered them as family – but Olga had taken her aback. Maura hadn't imagined that her coach would talk about something else than the Olympics on the day previous to the start of the competition.

Tommy laughed.

"It's not Ella!"

Maura rolled her eyes. She pretended to be annoyed but Tommy's comment actually entertained her. She liked it when he teased her. It was harmless and it even had a positive effect on her state of mind. She felt relaxed when Tommy did that.

"My, my... Then who is she?" Olga smirked. She cast a glance at the Italian ice dance pair who had just walked into the rink. She nodded at Maura and Tommy. "Practice time is over."

Maura and Tommy left the rink. They both walked towards their respective locker rooms. Maura's was empty. She took her time to change of outfit. Tommy had other obligations anyway so she was free to do whatever she wanted for the next few hours.

And the only thing she wanted to do was to think about Jane, about the night that they had spent together.

Her lips curled up in a smile as the reminiscence hit her. It had been a sweet night; intense and unique. She still could feel Jane's lips on her skin and her fingers brush her body. They hadn't talked much but it was okay because Maura wasn't good at it anyway.

One thing at a time.

Jane had gone back to her own room around midnight. Of course Maura would have preferred Jane to stay with her the entire night but Jane wanted to remain discreet and if she didn't go back to her room before the next morning then her roommates would become suspicious.

But it was just fine. Maura had got up very early anyway.

Maura finally walked into the lobby of the arena long after having headed to the locker rooms only to find Olga there. The woman was waiting for her with two cups of coffee in hand. She held out one to Maura.

"Here's to my favorite skater."

Maura accepted the hot beverage. She needed caffeine.

"Don't you train other skaters too?"

"Then don't tell them you're my favorite."

Maura burst out laughing.

"I'm sure you say that to them as well!"

She and Olga walked out of the arena. It was a sunny but very cold day. Maura put her sunglasses on and she followed her coach towards the Olympic Village.

Olga didn't wait for too long before speaking again. She never did and Maura liked it. She liked it when people were honest and straight forward.

"Your parents called."

Maura swallowed hard. This was not the kind of news that she wanted to get right now. She pursed her lips then she tried to ignore the wave of anger that was building within her lower stomach.

"And?"

"And they want to come."

"I don't want to see them. You know how it works, Olga."

"But it's your last competition..."

"I don't care. I don't want them to be here. I have never wanted them to attend any competition. The fact it's the last one doesn't change the rule."

What once had been a burden now had become a habit – almost a ritual – throughout the years and Maura was afraid that if things came to a change then it would bring her and Tommy bad luck. Besides she didn't want to have to deal with her parents. Not now. Never.

"Maura... You can't reproach them their absence if you keep on pushing them away whenever they want to get close to you."

"It's too late for them to catch back on the opportunities they missed. I don't need them." Silent tears began to burn her eyes. She swallowed them back with a controlled anger. "Listen... I understand what they want and I understand what you mean but... I'm an adult now. This is my life. So I take the decisions I want to take and I don't care if it doesn't match their plans."

"... Alright. But you should call them nonetheless. They're proud of you, Maura. They're very proud."

Maura nodded. Olga was right. She knew that her parents were proud just as she knew that they felt sorry for their lack of presence by her side in the past but their mistakes couldn't be unmade and Maura didn't have what it took to forgive them now.

The Olympics were her only priority right now. The Olympics and Jane.

The rest could wait.

...

"She's waiting for you, isn't she?" Stephanie burst out laughing as soon as Jane looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "C'mon, Jane. You've had this dumb smile on all day long. And I know what this smile means."

Jane shrugged. Stephanie was right though. Jane hadn't complained when their coach had preferred her not to play because of her concussion. She had quietly sat down on the bench to cheer her team instead. This wasn't how it usually worked. Jane always showed resistance when she was told that she wouldn't play. She certainly didn't agree right away adding that it was a great opportunity for another girl of her team to play.

Yet it was exactly what had happened today.

Because her mind was somewhere else.

"Then what do you want me to say if you already know everything?" Jane grabbed her jacket. She winked at Stephanie then she walked out of their room. "See you later!"

Jane had thought about nothing but this moment all day long and now that it was time for it, her heart rate was high. Very high.

She walked down the hallway, turned on her left and reached the door to Maura's room at light speed. She knocked. The door opened. Jane came in.

She didn't have the time to close the door behind her that Maura had already pinned her against it for a rough, eager kiss. Jane dug a hand in the ice dancer's honey blond hair and she deepened the kiss with the same eagerness.

She had missed the heat of Maura's body against her. She had missed her smell and the taste of her lips on her.

Every second spent without Maura had been a torture and she had no idea how she had managed to survive.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and sorry for posting this chapter a bit late.**_

 **Chapter 10:**

"Congratulations! How are you feeling?"

Maura cast a glance at Tommy who was sitting next to her and she smiled of happiness. A real – warm and deep – happiness. Everything was making sense as if she finally had found that personal balance she needed to enjoy life to the fullest.

Though she let Tommy answer the journalist's question. Her mind was not in the press room. It was still on the rink, in that lightness of her skating that had earned them the first place after the short dance competition. They hadn't won yet but she and Tommy couldn't have asked for a better start: not only were they ranked #1 after their program but they had broken a world record in the process.

And she partly owed it to Jane. Maura was certain of that.

"What about you, Maura?" Maura looked up as a journalist called her name. "You look like you're on cloud nine. Have you changed something in your routine practice? Unless you've met someone?"

The last question made the whole room laugh innocently. Maura was very quiet about her private life. At no moment in her career had she introduced anyone as her life partner. Even less a woman. She assumed most of people thought that she was straight. It showed through their remarks. Their wrong assumptions made her smile.

"Tommy and I have been working with the best team these past few years so I guess today simply is the result of all this work we've done together. Our efforts are paying off."

Neutral answer to a not so neutral question. And a smile.

It was Maura's way of dealing with the media and what she had been taught since she and Tommy had become professional athletes. Her private life was nobody's business. She wasn't ashamed of it though. She simply wanted to keep it for herself.

"Your coaches also train your rivals. How do you cope with that?"

Maura smiled again. Classic question: she was expecting it right from the start.

...

"Look at your goofy face! You're happy she won, right?"

Against all expectations, Samantha's question made Jane blush which caused the whole hockey team to crack up. Their practice was about to start. Jane had attended Maura's short dance competition – discreetly – but she hadn't had the chance to talk to her afterwards. It was only fair. Jane knew that Maura would be busy with the media all day long now.

"Enjoy it till it lasts! Boston is just at the corner now."

Jane nodded. She didn't smile this time. As a matter of fact, the remark got the effect of a cold shower on her heart.

"Why should Boston put an end to it?"

Jane's question hit the air of the locker room with such fragility that the girls barely heard it. She had said a lot more than what she wanted through that question. She had said it all somehow.

Her curiosity piqued, Stephanie frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Jane shrugged.

"Perhaps it can be more than just a fling."

"Really?!"

Stephanie seemed surprised but Jane couldn't be mad at her for that. It was fair. Jane had never talked about settling down with anyone. Even less with someone she had met a few days earlier only. It was pure madness, something that she didn't control nor could explain.

"Maybe she's the one..."

The words slowly slid on her lips with all the vulnerability that Jane's heart was made of, that vulnerability she never wanted to show anyone. She locked her eyes with Stephanie's. Her friend looked touched. She didn't seem about to make any joke about it.

Jane immensely appreciated it. It was the first time she dared to confess her feelings and she had to admit that it was relieving to do it.

...

The sound of someone coming closer made Maura turn around. A bright smile lit up her face as she saw Jane. The hockey player was standing next to the rink with her arms crossed against her chest. Maura skated towards her playfully.

"I thought that you wouldn't show up... Or that you hadn't got my message."

Jane looked up at the giant clock that overlooked the rink. Maura had told her to meet her at 10.35pm at the rink. It was 10.40pm.

"I'm only five minutes late...?"

"Do you have your skates with you?" As Jane took them out of her bag, Maura nodded and showed her the rink. "Then come over here."

"On the rink?! What about the next practice?"

"I booked the next 30 minutes... And asked for privacy."

This was not something Maura usually did. She was a quiet athlete. She never asked for any favor nor anything. Yet she desperately wanted this.

Surprised and amused, Jane put her skates on before joining her on the rink. Maura looked down at the hockey player's feet. She pouted.

"You don't have the proper skates but I'm afraid it will have to do."

"For what?"

Maura skated to the edge of the rink where she grabbed a remote control. She pressed a button and music instantly filled the empty arena.

"To dance with me."

And without waiting for an answer from Jane, Maura grabbed Jane's hands and she began to skate.

"I'm not an ice dancer."

"Just let me guide you..." Maura laughed as she noticed how focused Jane was on her steps. "Look at me. Look at me, Jane. Look at me straight in the eyes. Trust me."

 _And let me lead._

Jane did. The moment her dark eyes found Maura's hazel ones, she forgot about her constant fear over what people may think. Something changed in her skating, something that she couldn't describe and that she didn't understand.

The sensations had nothing to do with the one she felt when she played hockey. The heat of Maura's hands on her hips and the grace of her smile brought along something intense and unexpected.

They sped up. Little by little. As the seconds went by.

And they didn't speak because no words were needed. Their attitudes said everything that had to be said: their smiles, the flame in their eyes, the lightness of their skating. The position of their bodies.

That moment was unique and it was theirs only.

They forgot about the passing of time, about the Olympics and whatever was supposed to happen after PyeongChang. They lost themselves in the music, in the speed of their skating and in the balance of their heartbeats.

By the time the thirty minutes that Maura had booked came to an end, they had reached the bench back again and they had put an invisible, necessary distance between the two of them to not get caught by whoever would show up then.

A Canadian ice dance pair came in. Maura greeted them then she left with Jane without explaining Jane's presence in the arena.

And it is only when they both walked into the empty locker rooms to change that they allowed to kiss. Eagerly. Sweetly.

As Jane helped her out of her shirt and began to trace a path of kisses down her neck, Maura closed her eyes and she smiled of happiness. Yes: she was happy and it was thanks to Jane.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: Thanks a lot for all the reviews and messages, you rock!**_

 **Chapter 11:**

"Hey!" Stephanie smiled at Tommy. "Are you alone?" Tommy nodded. Stephanie sat next to him. "Where's Maura? I know for a fact that she's not with Jane."

The remark made Tommy laugh. He knew the women's hockey team because he was a big fan of hockey but he had never had the chance to talk to any of the players. Yet he knew how close Jane and Stephanie were.

"She has a photoshoot with another athlete."

Maura also had to call her parents but Tommy preferred to not mention this detail to Stephanie. Maura's conflictual relationship with her parents was a very personal matter. Only a few people knew about it.

Stephanie opened her bottle of water. She took a sip then she hungrily bit into the sandwich that she had just picked at the food stand. The cafeteria was not empty but the place was quiet nonetheless; rays of sunshine sliding on the tables through the large windows that overlooked the Olympic Village.

"Jane likes her a lot."

Tommy nodded. Stephanie was straightforward but not in a mean way. Obviously she cared for Jane and for her well-being. As a matter of fact, Tommy liked it.

"She told you she did?"

"In her own awkward way. I hope it won't be a problem for the rest of the competition. I don't want her to screw up these Games for someone." Stephanie apologetically smiled. "You know what I mean."

Of course, Tommy did. Any athlete knew what Stephanie meant and they all agreed on that.

Being an athlete wasn't easy. It often meant putting on pause your sentimental life or ot least making sure that sport remained your only priority. The rest was pure diversion and it could cost you a lot if not just everything.

"Maura likes her too. It's not just a fling... Not this time. Even if she won't admit it."

"How is she? You and Maura... It's like you belong to mythology. How is she in real life? How is she when she dates someone?"

"Are you asking me whether she may end up hurting Jane?"

"... No. I don't think so. She's just a fascinating athlete. A legend somehow. So I wonder what it's like to be as close to her as you are."

Tommy was aware of his and Maura's status. However never had he imagined that other athletes may wonder about them, about what it was like to work together. So he pondered Stephanie's questions. He took his time. The seconds passed by slowly. Silently.

Then he answered.

"She's not easy to understand. She uses this shield to protect herself and she rarely lets you see through it because she's afraid of vulnerability."

...

"You're alright?"

Maura cast a glance at Jane. The question was fair.

Maura had barely made a couple of sentences so far. Very short ones. Besides, she probably looked stressed. As a matter of fact, she was sure that she did because she was stressed. A lot more stressed than for a competition.

Their walk through the Village was not as relaxing as she had hoped it to be.

"I called my parents."

Jane burst out laughing.

"Ok now I understand."

"Don't take it badly but I don't think you do. You don't know them."

"I have parents too. They get on my nerves quite often."

"But you would love to have them here with you, don't you?"

"Sure. Who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't."

Jane frowned. She didn't understand Maura's reaction. There was a lot of anger in her voice and a lot of resentment. Her fists were clenched and she had her lips pursed.

"But..."

"Hey!"

A rather low-pitched voice interrupted their conversation. Jane looked up at the woman who had just said hey. It was Annabelle Manderley, one of the most influent American journalists covering the Games.

"Hey."

Jane forced a smile and she immediately made a step sideways to take her distance with Maura. Annabelle didn't seem to notice anything but Maura did. The journalist laughed lightly. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hockey and ice dance plotting their take on the Olympics?"

"Who knows..." Maura cast a glance at Jane before smiling at Annabelle. She liked her. The woman was sweet and very professional. "Time will tell."

"Indeed! Well, I have to go. Have a nice evening, girls! I had no idea you knew each other. It's nice to see you hang out together. Bye!"

Annabelle left just as quickly as she had showed up. Maura looked at her go away. Then she turned around and she frowned at Jane.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Jane laughed but her laugh fell flat.

"As far as I know, Annabelle is well alive."

Maura nodded. There was something off though and it had nothing to do with the fact that she had called her parents. It was something else. A vibe of some sort.

"Why did you take your distance with me when she started speaking to us?"

"What?! I didn't do that."

"You did."

Jane opened her mouth to say something back but not a single word reached her lips. So she shrugged instead. It was not the appropriate place to talk about that. The Village was packed at this time of the day. Athletes and coaches were coming and going so did journalists.

"Well she's a hockey commie... Lord knows what she could say during one of my games."

Maura widened her eyes in surprise.

"You mean about you and I? We weren't making out roughly, Jane. We were just walking together, side by side."

"A rumor doesn't need much to get started."

A few seconds passed by during which Maura didn't know what to say.

Jane's behavior surprised her a lot but she mostly felt stupid because she should have seen it come. There had been hints here and there; hints that she had ignored because she had focused on the fun part of whatever they were having.

"So you don't want to assume any of this in public? I didn't know that your sexual orientation was an issue."

"Because you do? You totally backed off when a journalist asked you if you'd met someone during that press conference yesterday."

Touché.

But Maura was too stubborn to admit it.

"It's different."

"How?! It's exactly the same!"

"No, it isn't because I don't pretend to be with someone else."

Jane rolled her eyes. She hadn't mentioned any of this yet but now it was clear that Maura had looked up for it on the web.

"It's..."

"It's bearding, Jane. For the crowd, for the media... For PR reasons. For your sponsorship. I understand the concept of it but it's not a reason to be paranoid when you're with me."

"You lie by omission. Do you think it's any better?"

Maura swallowed hard. She didn't like the way the conversation was turning but her pride was too strong for her to give up now.

"My sexual life is nobody's business but mine!"

Jane laughed sarcastically.

"Sure. It's definitely not because you're afraid they find out you've slept with half of the female ice figure skaters!"

The slap sounded loudly but nobody noticed it. Nobody but Jane whose cheek immediately began to burn at the contact of Maura's hand. Maura was red, carried by anger and guilt; by emotional pain. Jane wasn't doing any better. Remorse had already passed underneath her skin but her pride prevented her from saying the mere thing.

So she let Maura leave.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and messages; I'll try to reply to the messages over the weekend.**_

 **Chapter 12:**

Maura counted until three in her head. Then she looked up at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. Her makeup was perfect. Her hairdo was perfect. Her dress was perfect.

Everything was perfect.

Everything would be perfect.

Everything but the storm of feelings that had invaded her heart to make it beat too fast: excitement, bitterness, doubts, hope, gratitude, sadness. Pride.

She and Tommy would make it to the rink within ten minutes now for what would be their very last performance in an ice-dance competition. Then they would retire. They would move on. Everyone would move on because it was how it worked. Of course, they would keep on skating – from time to time – and taking part in galas but it wouldn't be the same anymore.

Nothing would be the same anymore.

A knock on the door put an end to Maura's emotional thoughts. Tommy poked his head inside the bathroom. He was smiling but Maura knew that he was going through the same roller-coaster of feelings than her right now. He was just better at hiding it.

"Ready?"

Maura nodded at her partner. Tommy was a blessing in a life that she didn't like much. Thinking that she would see him less often after the Olympics broke her heart. She needed him by her side. She needed him to feel alright.

Even more now.

Would he have children? Would he get married? To whom? Would he move to the other side of the country? Would they grow apart? What if he ended up forgetting about her? What if one day he mysteriously vanished from her life?

"Yes. Let's do this."

She walked out of the bathroom and she immediately grabbed Tommy's hand as they walked down the corridor that led to the rink. Ella and her partner were still dancing. Maura could hear the music. It was loud - very loud - and it almost covered her heartbeats.

They reached the waiting room hand in hand just as they had always done. They stretched a bit.

"What are you thinking about?"

Tommy's voice wasn't shaking. Maura envied him. He seemed to be in control of his feelings whereas she was at the mercy of hers. How she wished she had been more like him!

"A whirl of things but Jane mostly." Maura knew that she had overreacted two days earlier when she had slapped Jane. It must have been the nerves, a consequence of all that tension that had built up. "I wonder if she's here."

They hadn't got to talk to each other. Maura had preferred to focus on the free dance venue. She needed the distance anyway. Everything had happened way too suddenly with Jane. It wasn't healthy, even less normal. They had skipped stages. They had gone too fast.

But the truth was that Maura needed Jane in her life.

And she needed her now.

"Even if she's not here, I'm sure she's watching."

Maura nodded. Tommy's words were comforting and wise.

She cast a brief glance at one of the PyeongChang crew members who had just given them the green light to walk to the rink.

There they were.

For the very last time.

Maura grabbed Tommy's hand. She squeezed it tightly.

They walked to the rink under the applause of the audience as their names sounded loudly in the arena. Maura tried to scan the front rows but the spotlights were too blinding. So she smiled instead hoping in silence that somewhere in there was Jane.

No matter what happened next - whether she and Tommy won - Maura would go find Jane and they would have that talk that they should have had a long time ago already. She would apologize even if Jane was to blame also. Life was way too short to argue.

They were wasting time.

She positioned herself next to Tommy before looking up into his eyes. She had always done that. It was a comforting habit, one that she would need even more today if she didn't want to lose herself in the ocean of mixed feelings she was swimming through.

"Let's give it all, ok?"

Tommy's whisper went straight to Maura's heart. She was too emotional to say anything back so she gave him a quick nod instead. Then the music began to play.

They gave everything they had. Every single one of their feelings found its way into their skating. Lightly. Gracefully.

Maura didn't forget anything though. She didn't put anything aside. On the contrary. She focused on her life, on that career that she had made hers through the years. On the past week. She thought about her parents, about Jane. About all the guys and all the girls she had dated. The ones she had slept with without even knowing their names. Her injuries, like her right hip that had threatened her career more than once. She thought about the day she had met Tommy for the first time, about their first competition together.

She let that set of memories carry her through their performance and everything got mixed in her heart following the unique pace of the music.

Then when it stopped – when the free dance came to an end – Maura realized how all of this made sense. Her life was a patchwork of unforgettable moments. Of glory and tears, of doubts and love. Of failures and hopes.

And they had made it.

She hugged Tommy as tightly as she could as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. They could be proud – immensely proud – because their skating had been flawless. They hadn't made any mistake. Everything had gone fine.

They skated out of the rink hand in hand then they went to hug their coaches with that same odd, joyfull bitterness.

"That was perfect. You were perfect. Be proud of yourselves."

Olga's whisper warmed up Maura's heart.

They all went to sit on the bench to wait for the results.

They led the competition so far but Maura and Tommy had no idea how well Ella and her partner had done just before them. The only thing they knew for a fact was that the Canadians usually got higher scores than them in the free dance competition.

It would be tight. A tight end.

The first scores appeared on the screen. Second place in the free dance: expected. Maura and Tommy nodded. But then they had to wait for the final rank, the addition of scores in both venues.

Time seemed to stop.

The arena turned quiet.

Everyone knew how important the moment was. If Tommy and Maura won then they made history. If they didn't, they would leave proudly but on a bitter note nonetheless. Because it was over now. They had played their last card for a last medal.

And then it their final rank appeared on the screen.

At last.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews; I promise to slow down on evil cliffhangers**_

 **Chapter 13:**

Maura brushed the medal with her fingertips. Carefully. Slowly. As if she were too afraid to damage it. It weighed against the palm of her hand.

Heavily. Beautifully.

The sun began to shine again as the dark clouds that had been hiding it finally vanished over the mountains, pushed away by the wind. The medal fed itself of the sunlight and its gold shone brightly.

She and Tommy had done it: they were Olympic champions again, they had made history.

The score had appeared on the screen of the arena six hours ago already but Maura still found herself in a bubble of smiles and extreme happiness. She had never felt so light in her life. So proud. Not even one point separated her and Tommy from Ella and her partner. The competition had been as tight as predicted.

And it made their victory taste even better.

The score had appeared and she had got carried in a whirl made of press conferences, photoshoots and medal ceremony. A crazy, unique whirl. A busy one. She hadn't had time to think about what that victory meant, how important it was. She knew the facts though but it still looked like a dream. It didn't have the shape of reality.

She wasn't there yet. She would need time to analyze what had happened in the morning.

With a lot of care, she put the medal back in the box. She didn't shut it down though. She didn't want to. She needed to see the medal just to make sure that it wasn't a dream. She put it next to the medal that she had won in the team event before casting a glance at the two Soohorang push-toys that she had got with the medals.

And then she thought about Jane, about the day they had walked together on the beach and they had seen a giant version of Soohorang in the distance.

It seemed like it had happened a long time ago when it had been 10 days only. But those days had been intense. Too intense, perhaps. Maura swallowed hard as a wave of uncertainty rushed through her veins.

Too intense. Too many things at once.

Someone knocked on the door. Maura stood up and she walked out of her bedroom. Her time off had barely lasted 15 minutes but maybe it was better that way. Being alone was not very wise right now. She opened the door. Tommy was standing in the hallway. A huge smile was lighting up his face. He gave Maura a wink.

"Ready?"

Maura shrugged. As much as she was just as happy as he was – and that for obvious reasons – she didn't share his current enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea. Besides, I'm tired. Perhaps I should just stay here, lie in bed and read one of these books I've borrowed at the library."

"You'll do that in another life, Maura." Tommy grabbed her by the hand. "C'mon. There's a hockey game waiting for you."

...

The arena was packed and much bigger than the arena where the figure ice-skate venues had taken place.

Much louder too.

Hockey had very little to do with ice skating. The crowd wasn't the same and – much to her disappointment – Maura wouldn't pass unnoticed among the American ice-skate team that had decided to attend the game to cheer up Jane's team.

Maura had seen her face on the big screen more times than she could remember already. She hated it. And she hated Tommy for looking so relaxed. He was even having a beer whereas she was too stressed to take the mere sip of water.

That lack of anonymity also meant that now Jane knew that she was here.

It made the situation even worse than what it already was.

"Will you relax, Maura? You look more stressed than you were for our competition." Tommy burst out laughing. "Hey, we won. We made it. Now it's time for you to start enjoying life a little. Ok?"

Maura hissed.

"I slapped the captain of the team that is about to play, Tommy. How do you want me to relax?"

"Beer can help."

Maura rolled her eyes. She pretended to be annoyed but the truth was that she was glad Tommy tried to add a lighter note to the moment. She needed it. Of course, she was too stubborn to admit it though.

"It's not funny, Tommy. You know... You know the situation. It's delicate."

Maura forced herself to smile as soon as she realized that she was again on the big screen. The crowd went wild. Would this hockey game ever start? Tommy grabbed her by the shoulders and he planted a loud kiss on her cheek. The crowd got wilder.

"Where are they? Why aren't they on the rink yet?"

Maura blushed. She showed impatience which completely betrayed her feelings.

At least she would see Jane from a distance. She wouldn't have to talk to her immediately. She would have time to observe her and to ponder a thousand things.

And then what?

"They'll be here within a minute now."

"Ok." Maura nodded. "Then give me a beer."

Tommy burst out laughing. He had talked to Stephanie before going to pick up Maura for the game. Jane was just as miserable as Maura right now. She simply hid it better and she had the advantage of being able to play the card of the competition, on the need to focus on the games.

"You're not going to get drunk, are you?"

Maura needed to remain sober or else Tommy and Stephanie's plan to bring her and Jane together would fail. Maura wouldn't be able to share a proper conversation with anyone if she got intoxicated.

"If I wanted to get drunk, I wouldn't ask for a beer but for Cheongju."

Maura was about to add something when the crowd getting wilder made her look at the rink. The teams were entering the rink. At last.

Her heart began to beat faster and subconsciously she sat on the edge of her seat as if to reduce the distance that separated her from the rink. She looked at every single player until she spotted Jane in her attire.

Then everything stopped in Maura's head.

She had never believed in love. She had always assumed that people weren't made to stay in one's life, that it was just a game of coming and going. An incessant one. Thus she didn't believe in love at first sight. She didn't believe in getting addicted to anyone.

Yet seeing Jane on the rink proved her that she had been wrong all along.

"I don't understand..."

Tommy barely heard her whisper. The crowd was too loud.

"What?"

Maura frowned. She felt lost in her thoughts. Lost in her life.

"I barely know her. We have barely talked... We have barely shared anything together. This isn't normal. The way I feel when I see her... It shouldn't be happening. It doesn't make sense."

A honest smile played on Tommy's lips. He grabbed Maura's hand and he gently squeezed it.

"It never makes sense at first. It's not supposed to."

"Then how can you enjoy it?"

"By accepting the fact you can't control everything."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all your reviews!**_

 **Chapter 14:**

Jane reached the beach after a quick walk through the Olympic Village but she stopped as soon as she realized that none of the girls was there.

She frowned.

Perhaps she had misunderstood Stephanie. Perhaps she had got the wrong time. Perhaps everyone had left already. Jane checked her cell phone. Nobody had tried to reach her. Something didn't make sense.

She was about to head towards the waffle stand a bit further down the beach walk when she noticed Maura's presence by the statue. Right where Stephanie had told her to wait.

Jane sighed. She rolled her eyes.

That was the lamest trap of all traps and she had fallen into it like a genuine newbie.

And as if the situation wasn't humiliating enough, Maura looked up at the exact same time. Jane held back a sigh of frustration. She couldn't leave now that Maura had noticed her presence as well. It would be too impolite.

And awkward.

So Jane walked towards Maura. Reluctantly. With that usual casualness that didn't fool anyone but herself. Maura looked nervous. Obviously the situation made her feel just as uncomfortable as Jane felt.

"Congratulations... For the gold and all. You and Tommy deserved it. You deserved to leave on a high note."

A shy smile played on Maura's lips. She looked down in order to hide it better. She didn't want Jane to assume that she was happy to see her, even less to talk to her. Besides she was on the beach walk because Tommy had told her to meet him there. It was just an accident.

Or a stupid arrangement between Tommy and Stephanie.

Maura wasn't naive.

"Thank you. And congratulations for the game. I hope you'll win the finale."

"Hmm."

"Jane?" Maura waited until Jane looked at her in the eyes. "I didn't sleep with half of the ice-figure skating team."

Jane rolled her eyes. Maura's justification made her feel bad because she knew that she had exaggerated when she had said such a thing.

"I know. Of course, I know."

"I probably slept with... 24% of it only."

Jane held back a laugh because she knew that if she burst out laughing then Maura wouldn't understand her reaction. Because it wasn't supposed to be a joke. Maura's remark wasn't a joke. Or at least she didn't see it that way.

"... Great?"

"I am not an addict. Sex simply is a great, natural stress reliever. You should try it more often."

"What?!"

A group of American athletes walked past them. They congratulated Maura and wished Jane good luck for her next game. Maura watched them go away. They looked happy. She envied them. Her own happiness with Jane had lasted three days only.

It was humiliating.

She may have been a good ice-dancer, she was dreadful when it came to relationships.

"I miss you."

Jane didn't reply right away. She let the words sink in. She let them reach her brain and her heart. Then and only then did she ponder her own reaction to Maura's words.

She felt touched. And sad.

"I miss you too."

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

"Nah. It was my fault. I deserved it. I pushed you too far and I said things that weren't even true. Things I don't even think. And... And you were kinda right too."

Jane had had time to think about what Maura had told her on that day. Things had turned wrong between the two of them but at least it had pushed her to take some decisions regarding her career management. The Olympics were a delicate time so changes would come after the event but it was time for her to turn the page over some habits.

It was time for her to assume who she was. In public.

"But still... It isn't enough of a reason to slap you." Maura made a step towards Jane. She cast a glance at a group of people that was standing nearby. She didn't want them to overhear the conversation that she was having with Jane. Because it was none of their business. And because it was important. Way too important to be shared. "I'd rather kiss you."

...

"How was that beach walk?"

Jane shook her head at Stephanie. She rolled her eyes then she closed the door of their room behind her.

Of course, Stephanie wanted to know. Of course she would be waiting for Jane right behind the door of their room to make sure to be the first one to know.

Of course.

"Fuck off."

"What?!" Stephanie followed Jane towards the bathroom. "What happened? Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you better tell me you didn't screw it up because if you did... I swear to God you're gonna hear me."

Jane pretended to go for her hairbrush. She had nothing to do in the bathroom in the first place but she surely wanted to drive Stephanie crazy. It was only fair after the trap that Stephanie had set up.

"How about you mind your own business, Steph? You know. For a change... And work on your skating. You were heavy on the rink, today."

Stephanie gasped in horror. Jane bit the inside of her mouth to hold back a smile.

"I was not! You... Fuck off, Rizzoli! You..."

"I see her tonight."

Jane's remark made Stephanie freeze. She looked at Jane for long seconds – pondering what her friend's words meant – before sighing of relief.

"Good. Because I don't want to see you miserable ever again. The last couple of days have been awful."

Jane smiled. Brightly. It felt nice to be smiling again. It made everything light, and warm. She didn't know what would eventually happen to her and Maura but it was time for them to start it all over again.

To write a new beginning.

One that would be strong. One that she could trust easily.

"And why aren't you with her now? Go get your woman!"

"Because she's at her practice, Steph. She and Tommy take part in the exhibition gala on Saturday. They have mandatory practices for that."

And because Jane's very own hockey competition wasn't over yet. She and Maura would have time to be together after the Games. They would have plenty of time in America. And as much as she missed Maura the moment they both went separate ways, Jane knew that hockey had to remain her priority for now.

"I'm looking foward to seeing you in your wedding dress. You'll be very pretty."

Jane turned out to be so fast that Stephanie didn't have time to move away and the hairbrush hit her straight in her forehead.

"Ouch!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note: thank you very much for your kind words, they mean a lot to me!**_

 **Chapter 15:**

"I like the view at night. It's like diamonds are shining in the mountains, far away in the distance."

Jane looked up and she focused on the landscape that lay in front of her. The night had fallen a long time ago already and PyeongChang had turned into a land of golden lights. Maura's remark made her smile. She was right: the mountains seemed to be made of diamonds when in the dark.

"I guess it's the first time I really pay attention to it. It's not easy to focus on this kind of things when you share your room with a tornado named Stephanie."

Maura laughed lightly. She settled against Jane – in bed – and she sighed of happiness. She felt fine. At the right place, with the right person. Nobody had knocked on the door, not a single phone had rung. She could enjoy her time with Jane to the fullest for what looked like the very first time.

And it had showed. It had showed when they had made love. Their caresses had been sweet and their kisses had been peaceful. The urge of their first days together was gone now and they could take advantage of something deeper.

Something more meaningful.

Jane's fingertips followed an invisible path on Maura's hip. Absentmindedly. But Maura got tensed as soon as she felt Jane's hand run along her scar. She swallowed hard.

Jane noticed Maura's change of attitude but she didn't try to run away from anything this time. If it was a new beginning that they were having then the rules had changed and Jane had to follow them.

"What happened to your hip?"

Maura pulled the blanket up to her neck in a protective way. Her gesture was vain since her hip couldn't be seen anyway but she couldn't help it.

She hated that scar and what it meant. She hated everything about it.

"I bumped into another skater, fell and broke my hip."

"Really?! And then people say hockey's dangerous!" Jane looked at Maura and she gave her a wink. Of course she had noticed Maura's bitter tone of voice but she wanted to lighten up the conversation a bit. Past injuries never were good memories for athletes but Maura was fine now. More than fine, actually. "When did it happen?"

"Three years ago. It took me a while to get back in shape. As a matter of fact, Tommy and I almost retired. The doctors weren't very optimistic."

"But you proved them wrong."

A shy but proud smile played on Maura's lips.

"I'm stubborn."

"What does it feel like? You're retired, now. How is it?"

Jane didn't want to think about retirement. It was something that scared her so she preferred to pretend that it wouldn't happen. Yet perhaps Maura's own status would have a positive effect on her. Perhaps Maura would be able to reassure her.

Retiring was like a death sentence for Jane.

And all she wanted to do was to be there, on the rink. To feel alive.

Maura pondered the question. It was the first time that she and Jane shared a proper conversation in bed and the depth of it was surprising. It wasn't a bad thing but it was unexpected. It made her feel a lot more vulnerable than being naked in Jane's arms.

"I don't know. I'm not sure... I guess I haven't realized it yet. I'm still in the moment. You know... With the media, the Games... The exhibition gala. It's like nothing has stopped yet."

"And what will happen once you go back to the US?"

Maura shrugged.

"I have no idea. Whenever I try to think about it, nothing comes up and my brain goes blank. I... I don't manage to think about my future."

Maura made sure to not look at Jane because she felt ashamed. Jane was the first person to know about it, about how confused she felt and that was something that Maura didn't know what to do with. She needed to be in control to feel okay. She needed to know what was going to happen. She needed plans and projects.

Yet without ice dance, her life didn't seem to make the slightest sense.

"Perhaps that means something."

Jane's whisper got Maura's curiosity piqued.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but... Perhaps if you can't see your future without ice dance then it means that you're not ready to retire just yet."

Maura didn't allow Jane's words to reach her heart because she knew it wasn't safe. It wasn't safe at all.

"Tommy and I are too old to keep on competing."

"But you're fit and that's the only thing that matters in the end. You've just won the Games... And your only opponents are your age. The young ones don't have your level yet. Don't you think that's quite telling?"

Maura didn't say anything back. She lacked arguments. So she got up instead and she began to dress up. It was late. Jane had to go back to her own room soon. Their quiet time together in bed was over.

"You should think about it, Maura. Perhaps you and Tommy have what it takes to add four more years to your career."

Maura looked at her feet. She held back a sigh and she left the room.

...

"So... Any question?"

Jane looked at her team. She had spent the last 20 minutes trying to explain the plan they had to follow for the very last game. The big final.

The pressure was immense. She had watched the news, she had read the newspapers. She knew that the USA counted on them and that she wasn't allowed to disappoint her country.

Because if she did then she would have to renounce to be the team captain.

And that was something that she didn't want to do.

"I guess I have one..."

Jane nodded. She was focused and she felt fine. The moment she had spent earlier on with Maura had been a lot more than just sex. She had enjoyed their conversation a lot and it had reassured her on many points concerning the nature of their relationship.

And now it was all about hockey.

"Yeah. What is it, Sam?"

Jane grabbed her bottle of water and she took a sip while waiting for her friend's question.

"How is Maura in real life?"

The question made Jane choke. She coughed loudly. Her reaction made the whole team burst out laughing. She blushed too. She knew it because she could feel it. And she hated it.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Jane cast a glance at Stephanie who had remained quiet. Stephanie's silence surprised Jane but she appreciated it immensely.

Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on... We all know what's going on between the two of you. Spill the beans, Rizzoli."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all the reviews and messages, it's really nice of you to let me know you like this story.**_

 **Chapter 16:**

"Maura Isles at a hockey game for the second time within a week... Am I missing something?"

Maura politely smiled at Annabelle Manderley. The journalist's remark wasn't sneaky. Her tone of voice was light and joyful.

Besides, she was right. Maura's presence at a hockey game was very unusual. She had never attended any sport venue outside figure ice skating during the Olympics and even less during the rest of the year. So her presence at the hockey center was unexpected even if she was there with the ice-figure skate team.

"Who knows... Perhaps it's just the beginning."

"The beginning?!"

Maura gave the journalist a nod. If Annabelle Manderley allowed herself to tease her then Maura could do the same to her. It was fair game.

"Maybe I've found a new passion in hockey."

"As well as in beer."

Annabelle Manderley showed the glass of beer that Maura had in hand. She burst out laughing. Loudly. Freely.

If hockey was new, alcohol wasn't though. Maura had always enjoyed a drink now and then. Perhaps she simply had showed more discretion about it until now.

Besides, the competition was over. She had won and she felt like celebrating. And these were her last Games. Thus many things could explain her sudden change of behavior. Of course Jane played a large part in it too but that wasn't something that Annabelle was supposed to know.

Not just yet.

"I have to go now. The rest of the team is waiting for me inside. Enjoy the game!"

Annabelle gave Maura a wink.

"Enjoy it too. May the US team follow your path to the gold. It's nice to see you here, Maura. These Games suit you. You... You're glowing."

Maura gave the journalist a polite nod. Then she watched her go away before walking into the arena.

Maura felt fine and it showed. She was relaxed. Happy. Everything was going smoothly even if her heart beat a little faster right now because Jane was about to play the final. The moment was important for her – very important – and Maura knew it.

"Only one pint?!"

Maura sat next to Tommy. She rolled her eyes at him and she took a sip of her drink. The beer was quite light but good nonetheless.

"I'm not planning on trying to catch up with you, Tommy."

"Too bad. My competitive spirit would have loved it."

"You were already drinking with everybody when I was attending the practice for the exhibition gala. You know, the mandatory practice. Mandatory for everyone. Everyone like in you."

Tommy laughed.

"C'mon. We don't need so many practices. We know this dance by heart already."

It was true but Maura would never admit it. She always respected the rules unless they were unfair. And there was nothing unfair about mandatory practices. It was part of her job to attend them. She would feel guilty if she didn't.

Unlike Tommy.

"How's Jane feeling?"

Tommy's question made Maura cast a glance at the rest of the ice-figure skate team. Thankfully nobody had overheard their conversation. The music was too loud for that anyway.

"I don't know. I didn't see her today. She stayed with her team all day long."

As a matter of fact, Maura had made sure that Jane wouldn't see her so she could remain focused on the final. It was important for Jane to stay with her team, to build up that spirit they needed in order to win.

"Then let's hope she's gonna kick some ass!"

...

Jane walked into the arena surrounded by her friends. Because it wasn't just a team. They weren't just colleagues.

No.

They were friends beforehand and it felt perfect to have them with her right now. She knew that she would have never been able to do it without them. They were a whole. They needed each other to make it work out.

She cast a glance at the arena. Maura was there. Somewhere. Jane knew it. And knowing it made it all even better. She felt proud and ready to give it all.

To give it all for Maura.

"Hey it's not the right time to daydream, Rizzoli!"

Jane looked at Stephanie.

"I'm not daydreaming. I'm just..." Jane looked at the arena again. "I'm just making memories."

Because there would be other games after the Olympics. Plenty of them. But this one was unique and it would have a huge impact on her career.

"You're ready?"

The music was loud and the crowd was even louder. The atmosphere was electric. Jane had never seen something like this. She could barely hear Stephanie talk to her while she was just standing by her side. It was crazy.

"More than ready... Let's do this!" Jane turned around to look at the rest of the team. "Alright, girls! C'mon!"

USA vs Canada.

It was a dream final for the Olympic Games. Two of the best teams playing for gold, for the Olympic title. Jane couldn't have asked for a better venue. It wouldn't be easy and she would be exhausted at the end of the game but the moment she began to skate on the rink, she knew that she was where she had to be.

Perhaps they would lose. Perhaps the Canadian team would make the difference. But the truth was that Jane didn't mind because these Games were already unforgettable in her head. And in her heart.

Thanks to Maura.

It was strange how she had fallen for someone she barely knew. They still had to learn about each other. They still had a lot to learn. But it felt right, and easy.

Just how it was supposed to be.

And it gave Jane the proper energy that she needed.

The moment her blades made contact with the ice, she knew that it would be alright. Because she felt light, because her skating was light and fluid.

She had slept well. She was fit. And the plan she and the rest of the team had worked on for this final was the right one. She knew it.

So they would do their best and hopefully that meant a straight path till the victory.

Jane skated towards her spot. She looked at her opponent – a friend outside of the rink – and she took a deep breath.

It was showtime.

Finally.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all your reviews!**_

 **Chapter 17:**

"They're going to win, aren't they?" Maura looked at Tommy but her friend remained quiet. She swallowed hard. "Tommy!"

Tommy finally looked at Maura.

"What?"

"I asked you whether they were going to win."

Tommy turned quiet. Again. Maura could tell that he felt embarrassed. Tommy was a good actor when ice dancing but he was a very poor one in real life. Maura cast a glance at the rink then at the score and she sighed.

It was a very tight final. Jane's team was doing their best but the Canadians were very good players and they were leading the game so far. Maura hid her face in her hands.

"Oh god..."

Tommy took a sip of his beer before putting down the cup on the ground and turning sideways to look at Maura in the eyes.

"It's not over yet. The girls can do it. However I'm not a psychic so don't ask me to foretell the future because... Well, because the future has never been so uncertain."

Maura gave Tommy a slow nod. Tommy was right. The final wasn't over yet and anything could happen. Absolutely anything.

Time off: over. The players walked into the rink again. Maura took a deep breath and she discreetly crossed her fingers. Jane had to win. The USA had to win. If they lost then these Olympics would end up on a bitter note and Maura wasn't ready for this.

The game started again.

Jane looked fit. Her skating was on point and she was still full of energy. She was leading the battle and it was clear that she hadn't said her last word yet. But it was nerve wracking nonetheless.

"I can't handle it anymore..."

Maura's whisper made Tommy laugh.

"You better get used to it though, don't you think?" Tommy offered Maura his cup of beer. "Do you want some?"

"Alcohol doesn't solve anything, Tommy." Maura grabbed the cup and she gulped down half of the beer. "But it can be helpful on the moment."

"Oh man."

Maura barely heard Tommy. She was 100% focused on the game. On Jane. She followed her with great attention, barely moving an inch except when Jane hit another player. Hockey was violent – too much to Maura's taste – but it was captivating too.

Yet she definitely preferred to be in the heart of the competition than in the crowd. Not being part of it made her feel uncomfortable as if she weren't at the right place not because she wanted to be seen but because she needed to be active. She wasn't the kind of person who stayed on a bench to watch life go on.

Maura cast a glance at the clock: ten minutes left.

They still could do it. They had to.

They had to win.

...

"A question for Jane."

Jane looked up at the call of her name. She didn't know the journalist. She had never seen him before. He had a British accent and he looked quite young.

Jane held back a sigh of annoyance. She didn't want to be there. The only thing she was thinking about was to head back to the Olympic Village and see Maura.

"Yeah?"

The journalist nodded as Jane acknowledged his presence.

"When you scored in the last minute of the game to beat the Canadians and realized that you had made the difference, what did you think about? Did you think about anything...? Or anyone?"

A shy smile played on Jane's lips.

Time had stopped in the arena when she had scored. The crowd had turned wild but she hadn't heard anyone. She had frozen instead and she had stared at the puck until her team had taken her in their arms to carry her joyfully.

Because thanks to her scoring, they had won. The USA had become Olympic champions.

And she had thought about Maura. She had tried to spot her in the crowd but the neon lights were too strong to see anyone.

"I didn't make the difference. We made the difference. This victory isn't mine but our team's. It's always been about her team since the very beginning. The fact I scored the way I did... It's just... It's not important who scored because it could have been anyone. I scored thanks to my teammates because they gave it all. Because they did their job. This gold medal is the result of... Of an incredible team work and I'm very proud of being part of this team."

The journalist nodded again.

"What about your thoughts?"

"... I thought about someone. Someone I'm very close to. Someone who's... Someone who's very important to me. And very special."

Jane cast a glance at a television crew on her left. She was live on tv and it was aired in the USA. A hundred journalists were sitting in the press room listening to her and to her only.

She hesitated. Maura's name brushed her lips but she decided to not say it out loud. It was her private life, after all. It was nobody's business. She was here to talk about hockey and about her teammates.

Her romantic life didn't have to be discussed right now.

Besides, Maura wasn't out herself. Or at least not really. If Jane revealed her identity then she outed her as well and it wasn't something that she wanted to do.

One day.

One day things would change. One day they would walk hand in hand together and they wouldn't hide anymore. They would assume their couple no matter what.

But not just now. It was too early in their relationship anyway. They barely knew each other. They deserved that time of privacy. They deserved to enjoy the moment.

The rest of the press conference went smoothly. They took a few pictures with the media before finally getting the green light to head back to the Village. The medal ceremony would be held later on.

"You know..." Stephanie reached Jane as the team walked out of the press center. "It might be a matter of team work but you're still a damn good hockey player, Rizzoli."

Jane laughed only to hide better how she was blushing.

Yes. Her scoring had made the difference – she had made the difference – but she wouldn't have made it without her teammates. Yet she was a proud captain right now.

"You're not that bad either, Steph."

"Ready to party tonight? Unless you wanna be alone with your lady."

Jane scoffed and she looked at Stephanie as if Stephanie had lost her mind.

"Like I would miss our freakin' victory party... Of course I'll be there! Just as I hope plenty of US athletes will attend it!"

"Not just the ice-figure skating team?"

"Shut up, Stephanie."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all your reviews!**_

 **Chapter 18:**

Maura had always liked the exhibition galas that closed ice-figure skating competitions. The skaters were relaxed, they weren't judged by anyone and they could do whatever they wanted in the rink. It was fun and it was the best way of celebrating a sport that many people considered as strict.

However she hadn't imagined that she would have to run to the arena to not miss her very last exhibition at the Olympic Games because she had overslept.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm sorry..."

Maura rushed into the locker rooms. She dropped her bag on the floor and she took her pair of skates out of it. She was breathless and she probably looked like a mess but at least she was somehow on time.

She cast a glance at the clock on the opposite wall and she pouted.

Ten minutes left. She could do it. She knew she could.

Besides, Tommy wouldn't be mad at her. He had missed the mandatory practices and he was very confident about their program. The exhibition gala was a breeze compared to the competition.

A few skaters walked into the locker rooms. Of course, they were ready to enter the rink: they had makeup on and the pink of their cheeks betrayed a last-minute practice.

Maura felt bad. She had never been late, not even once in her life. She hated it when people were late. She found it disrespectful and absolutely not professional. Yet it had just happened to her and it was a nightmare.

The door of the locker room got opened and Tommy stepped in. He stopped in the doorway, out of respect for the other skaters. A smirk played on his lips as he spotted a panicked Maura on a bench nearby.

"Well, well, well... I thought you'd never show up, Maura Isles. Have you retired yet that you've almost skipped the exhibition gala?!"

Maura rolled her eyes but she preferred to not say anything back. Tommy was in his right to make fun of her. Not only was it harmless but she also liked it because it made her feel loved.

She had never had such feeling when with her parents.

The thought crossed her mind. She hadn't called them back. They had left her a message, they had sent her another bouquet of flowers and she had ignored them all along. She hadn't been fair. Things had to change.

But it wasn't her priority right now.

"Is Jane here?"

Maura stood up. The question surprised her. She grabbed a smaller bag and she walked towards the nearest bathroom to put makeup on and to tie her hair. Tommy followed her.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because she's the sweet reason why you overslept..."

Tommy laughed as he noticed that Maura had begun to blush. It was the first time that he saw his professional partner react to such remark. As a matter of fact, it was the first time that he saw Maura enjoy life outside of an ice rink.

And it felt right.

"I... I guess she's somewhere around, yes." Maura froze as a wicked thought crossed her mind. "And don't you dare to invite her in the rink at the end of the gala, Tommy."

Tommy scoffed as he pretended to be shocked by the remark. Of course, he wasn't. Of course he had thought about doing that.

"Too bad. She has nice dance moves from what I saw at the party last night."

This time Maura smiled.

The party had been the biggest party of her life. Something crazy, something incredible. She and Jane had headed back to her private room at 4am. Small wonder why she had overslept.

"Aren't you sad?"

Tommy frowned. He seemed taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?"

Maura shrugged. She cast a glance at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired but at least she was ready for the gala.

"The closing ceremony is held tonight... And we're leaving tomorrow morning. First thing in the morning. I mean... We're about to turn the page over our professional life. It's... I don't know... It's meaningful."

"All good things must come to an end."

Maura nodded. Tommy was right.

And wise.

...

"I never spot anyone when I skate."

"But I was front row!" Jane picked one of her French fries and she began to chew it loudly. "Never mind."

Maura didn't know what to say. She felt sorry. Jane had attended the exhibition gala but she hadn't seen her.

Yet Jane's remark suddenly caught her attention.

"Front row?" Maura looked at Jane. Jane nodded. "Do you think they showed you on tv?"

Jane froze. She pondered the question. She was hungover and her brain worked slow. Maura's suggestion seemed fair yet she hadn't thought about it until now.

A wave of discomfort ran through Jane's veins. She cast a suspicious glance at the McDonald's restaurant room before focusing back on Maura.

"... Maybe...?" Of course Jane saw what Maura meant. And it made her feel anxious. "Is it a bad thing?"

Maura shrugged. She felt a bit lost. If Jane attending her competition with the rest of the hockey team seemed fair, her being alone at the exhibition gala was suspicious and it resulted enough to rise doubts.

And rumor.

"I don't know. They could assume you were there for someone else anyway."

Jane nodded. Maura's argument was fair. Yet it wasn't very convincing.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more discreet."

Jane didn't want to be responsible of rumors. She didn't want to out anyone, even less Maura. She had been stupid, and too spontaneous.

Maura remained silent for a while. She stared at her salad; the plastic fork in her hand. Then she sighed. She looked at Jane in the eyes and she nodded with determination.

"I don't mind. I don't mind if they get to know about us, about me. I don't mind at all. I assume it. I am not ashamed or... Or anything."

Jane swallowed hard. She knew that what Maura had just said was very important because it would have an impact on her career at some point. On her life. She hadn't made a big speech, she hadn't used big words. She had been herself. She had been sincere.

And it warmed up Jane's heart.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for all your reviews!**_

 **Chapter 19:**

Maura looked at the stadium very slowly as if she wanted to remember every single face that she could see. She took a deep breath and she smiled of a bitter happiness. If the opening ceremony of Olympic Games was full of nervousness, the closing ceremony was nothing but excitement and celebration. Athletes were happy, and proud. They felt connected by the two weeks they had just spent together and the amazing experience that they had shared through the different competitions.

"Isn't it funny Jane's the flag bearer for the closing ceremony while you were the flag bearer for the opening ceremony?"

Maura cast a glance at Tommy who was standing next to her. His remark was true even if it hadn't crossed Maura's mind until now. Yet eager to play it shy, Maura shrugged it away.

"It is mostly deserved. Our hockey team wouldn't have won if she hadn't scored."

The place was crowded, and loud. Every single country was waiting for its turn to walk into the stadium under the applause of the crowd. Maura loved that moment, how so many languages seemed to melt into each other like a unique tower of Babel. And she was immensely proud to be part of it.

"When are you going to Boston?"

Maura couldn't see Jane from where she was. However she could see the flag of the USA floating in the evening night. Jane was there, front row. Maura was lost in the middle of the crowd of American athletes.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet."

As a matter of fact, she and Jane hadn't talked about their post-Olympic life. They hadn't had much time for themselves anyway.

"We're going to be on a media tour..."

"I know."

Tommy nodded. For the first time, he didn't look confident. His eyes betrayed a latent fear, something that was hard to describe.

"Do you want to skip it?"

His shaking voice hit Maura straight in the heart. She turned sideways to look at him properly and she shook her head.

"Of course not! My professional life isn't going to stop just because of Jane. I mean we won't compete anymore but I will still exist outside of... Of my relationship with Jane. I will still be with you, no matter what."

"But how are you going to handle both?"

Maura shrugged. Tommy's point was fair. He lived with his girlfriend, after all. In the same city. While Jane lived in Boston. And Boston was far from Denver.

"We'll find a way."

"Are you in love with her?"

Maura grew uncomfortable. She looked down at her feet and she remained quiet. She wasn't good at talking about her feelings. Besides, she had met Jane two weeks earlier. Only two weeks. People would think she was a freak if she admitted to have feelings for Jane after such a short lapse of time.

Tommy felt her discomfort and he gave her a comforting hug just as the American delegation began to walk towards the stadium.

"You're cute together. Of course she doesn't know about your awful temper yet but you're cute together nonetheless."

"What?! I don't have an awful temper. You're the moody one."

Tommy laughed lightly. Teasing Maura was one of his favorite games because it was so easy. She took everything literally. She wasn't stupid – as a matter of fact, she was very smart – but she didn't grasp the concept of second degree.

"Why don't you walk the closing ceremony with her? These are your last Games, Maura. Take a chance... Make memories."

"I am not part of the hockey team, Tommy. Besides, I want to be with you. These are your last Games too. Unless you have plans you haven't told me about."

"Well... As a matter of fact..."

Maura's heart skipped a beat and she completely missed the energy of the stadium as she and Tommy walked in. She swallowed hard.

"What?"

Of course Tommy was free to lead his life the way he wanted to but she had to admit that if he ever danced with someone else then she would be jealous. Very jealous.

But Tommy burst out laughing and before Maura to have time to react, he grabbed her hand to run towards the front row of the delegation.

"What are you doing?! Tommy! We're live on tv."

There was no specific rule for the closing ceremony outside of the identity of the flag bearer. Thus athletes didn't have to remain by teams. They were free to come and go among the group formed by the delegation and many of them stopped here and there to take pictures and make videos on their cell phones.

"Hi, Jane!"

The American delegation had stopped. Surprised to hear her name, Jane turned around and she gave Tommy a bright smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

Maura who had hidden herself behind Tommy finally made a step sideways. She smiled at Jane. Jane looked proud and happy. Being the flag bearer was extremely meaningful for her. Maura had been the first one to know when she had got the news.

And now that she was there, Maura was happy to witness that moment as well.

"How's the party going behind? It's great to be the flag bearer but I'm probably missing most of the fun with the rest of the delegation." Jane laughed. She gave Tommy a wink but she focused on Maura as soon as she realized that her remark hadn't made her laugh. "Are you okay?"

Maura nodded. She cast a glance on her right and she noticed the dozen of cameras. If she looked up then she would see some more, aerial ones. She didn't like it much. She didn't like being watched like that.

"I love you. I'm in love with you."

Her declaration took Jane and Tommy aback. And probably herself too because it wasn't planned. Because it wasn't the right place nor the right time. Yet she couldn't try to pretend it hadn't happened either.

She wasn't that kind of person.

Perhaps sometimes she made mistakes but at least she always had the courage to assume them fully.

Jane had frozen and she firmly held the flag. People were coming and going around her, singing to the songs that played in the background. She was staring at Maura without knowing what to do, what to reply.

She hadn't expected that.

The first fireworks lit up the sky but Jane didn't look up. She barely heard them as if they were stiffened; as if they were in the distance.

Maura closed the distance that separated her from Jane. Her words had plunged her into a great confusion of senses but she had never felt more alive.

So she stopped thinking about the future. She stopped thinking about the cameras and how the whole world was watching her right now. She shut down her brain and she decided to listen to her heart instead.

She slid her hand along Jane's nape, she looked at her in the eyes and she captured her lips in a soft, honest kiss.

There. In the middle of the crowd.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The plane took off. Maura looked at the warehouses until they became too small for the eye, until they turned into colored ants of some sort. Then she sighed and she closed her eyes.

Goodbye, PyeongChang. Goodbye, South Korea. Goodbye, Olympic Games. Goodbye, the mountains and the beach in the background. Goodbye, the buzzing life of an incredible time of her life.

Her sadness had taken over her fatigue as soon as she had woken up in the morning. If a part of her was eager to go back to America, another part didn't want to let go of all the things that she had lived for the past two weeks.

Unexpected things.

For someone who loved planning her life, Maura had to admit that losing control wasn't always that bad.

She opened one eye and she cast a glance at Tommy.

He was reading a magazine with such serenity that Maura immediately envied him. Why couldn't she be more like him? Why did she have to deeply analyze the slightest ounce of feeling that passed underneath her skin?

 _You think too much. You overthink everything._

Olga's words echoed in Maura's head. Her coach was right but Maura couldn't help it: she had always been that kind of person. If she didn't overthink things then she turned anxious.

And anxiety was her worst ennemy.

She opened her travel bag and she took a notebook out of it. A postcard of PyeongChang escaped from the pages and it fell on her lap. She picked it.

The photo was a tad kitsch but she loved it. It reminded her of her childhood when technology hadn't reached homes yet and there wasn't any cell phone around. When people used to send each other postcards and handwritten letters.

Maura turned the postcard around and she couldn't help but smile as soon as she saw Jane's handwriting on it. The message was short – almost formal – but Maura found it sweet.

 _See you in Boston, I miss you already_

Maura frowned. Was she turning cheesey? Because it was something that she had always hated until now and she certainly didn't want to become one of these girls who longed for so-called proofs of love.

She brushed Jane's message with her fingertip before putting the postcard back into her notebook.

Jane wasn't on her flight. Hers left in the mid-afternoon. Thus they had said goodbye in the first hours of the morning with the promise to see each other again very soon.

But what if it didn't happen? What if all of this vanished along with the Olympic Games? What if it was nothing but a parenthesis? What if it wasn't meant to be? Maura swallowed hard and she bit the inside of her mouth to hold back a sigh of despair. She had kissed Jane live on tv. If their relationship didn't last then she would be mad at herself for the rest of her life.

She hadn't heard anything about the kiss but then the Olympic Village was somehow secluded. They were cut from the rest of the world but the rest of the world didn't miss one bit of their activities.

Jane hadn't been mad at her for the kiss. She had been surprised at first but then she had responded to it. Eagerly.

Then they hadn't talked about it, about the impact it may have on their public image.

Maura tried to breathe as slowly as possible. Overthinking was one thing but getting worried because of it was another thing and she couldn't let it happen. Even less on a flight. She couldn't let panic win this one.

So she closed her eyes again and she let go of everything.

...

 _Four years later..._

Maura walked outside one of the main buildings and she headed towards the plazza of the village.

She liked the architecture of the buildings even if the low temperatures pushed her to rush inside the first coffee shop that she could find on her way.

Beijing was very different from PyeongChang but the same buzzing life had wrapped her up as soon as she had arrived and she loved that.

She reached the little coffee shop on the plazza and she walked inside. Annabelle Manderley, the journalist, was waiting for her at a small table in a corner. Maura gave her a bright smile and she went straight for her.

"Maura! It's good to see you! How are you?"

Maura sat down at the table. When Annabelle had asked her whether she wanted to give an interview outside the press conference path, Maura had said yes right away.

Because so many things had changed from the last time they had met. In South Korea.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"First of all – and I guess I can speak for many, many people – it's a pleasure to see you competing here in Beijing."

Maura blushed. She still had a hard time dealing with compliments and Annabelle alluding to her last career plans was delicate yet touching.

"Tommy and I are really happy to be here too. It's almost a miracle that we've managed to qualify for the Games after the last four years. A miracle and a lot of work but... We discussed it, you know, and we both felt that we still had something to give. It wasn't over yet."

Annabelle nodded. The decision to come back to compete at 33 and 35 years old was a decision that had been taken by a whole team after weeks of doubts. Ice dance was a very demanding sport and most of athletes stopped when they reached the age of 30 or so because their bodies said stop. But Maura and Tommy were stubborn and they wanted to be part of the Beijing Games.

Then they would retire. Peacefully. Happily.

"I can only imagine and even more after having a baby. How's your daughter? Did you bring her here?"

"Yes! We just couldn't leave Soo in Boston. We wanted her to be with us. It was important for us to have our family here and to be together; the three of us."

"Is she happy to be in Beijing?"

"Well... She's only 2 years old so she doesn't really know what's going on but I guess she's happy to be with her moms, yes."

"And what a beautiful name the two of you chose."

Maura smiled.

"It was symbolical... We wanted a Korean name because our story is linked to South Korea and that without PyeongChang then Soo wouldn't be here today. Soo means charitable and kind in Korean. We thought it was perfect."

By the time Maura had got pregnant, coming back to the competition hadn't crossed her mind. She and Tommy toured with America On Ice but it was different from competing and she had felt like she was ready to start a family.

Then Soo was born and it changed Maura's perspectives on life achievements. Qualifying for the Olympic Games had been a crazy journey but Maura didn't regret it one bit. Because it felt so right.

"And where's your wife?"

"Oh... Jane is practicing with her team. They have a gold medal to defend. There's a lot of pressure on their shoulders."

"You have a gold medal to defend too."

Maura smiled again and she suddenly thought about PyeongChang, about the moment the plane had taken off and she had seen the warehouses vanish in the distance.

When she had thought about Jane, about their relationship.

And now four years had passed by.

Nothing had failed. On the contrary. PyeongChang had only been the beginning. She and Jane had met again and soon Maura had moved back to Boston. They had got married within a year and Soo was born the year after.

The doubts she had had once had vanished and she was self-confident now. It boosted her energy, and her faith in her capacities.

Jane hadn't been a mere fling, a mere parenthesis.

Maura could say it now : their relationship was meant to be.

The End

 _ **Author's note: thank you very much for all your reviews, I'm glad you all enjoyed this story after such a long break from me. I may write another fic that would come back on what happened between PyeongChang and Beijing, some sort of sequel even if the final part of this chapter goes in the future. Thank you again for your kind words, they mean a lot to me.**_


End file.
